Monster High & The Spies: The Christmas Package
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: This episode is a bonus episode that is followed by Monster High & The Spies: Dark Christmas. As well as Dark Christmas is Preceded by this episode: The Christmas Package. In The Christmas Package, Tysean tells you how he & the ghouls get ready for the holidays; Tysean & Rhiley hits an old time hate feud between each other;meanwhile. Abbey Tries to use her powers to make snow.


**Monster High & The Spies:**

**{BONUS}**

**The Christmas Package!**

**{Summary}**

**Christmas Was Just Around The Block & Tysean, his friends, & The Ghouls are preparing for their first Christmas Party. A party where they can finally "fangout" with their new friends from a different dimension. There is gonna be a few laughs, okay a lot of laughs, excitement & a bit of warm hearts at the end I guess, but who knows what you want to see? So, It's Just gonna Tysean telling this since this is going to be something short. Or it'll would either take awhile, which ever comes first, you know creative I can be... So, here we go...**

**{Hey everybody. Since I t'was just Told- okay okay let me start again... (Clears Throat). Hello, everybody! Now, Since I have been told to watch what I say and All that for the sake of the Contest, I will do my best to behave, and Not get too carried Away when I tell you This. You See, Christmas is coming up in a few days and so is our Christmas Party on Christmas Eve Night. It was gonna epic and ever since I've enrolled myself in Monster High, I have really came in touch with the girls. So, after school was over for the ghouls in their dimension, I stayed home with my friends in our dimension to help set up for the Christmas Party. But first, we had to get set for the actual real thing first. Rhiley & Tajeh were in the kitchen making sugar cookies, Bre & Lexi were in the dining room making decorations, & etc. Then when the ghouls came in our dimension, Robecca, Abbey Toralei & Venus went down to a tree farm, Frankie, Cleo, Deuce, Draculaura & Clawd went to get a few more Christmas lights for the tree & the house. Last year our lights was bright & all over the place with a Santa standing next to our Sharp cone tree (Looks like pine cone but has sharp edges with a stem on the bottom of the cone). Amber has just got finished with the Christmas cards. I don't ever send them out anyways but sadly, for me, Amber made Heath go to his dimension and hand those out to monsters they know at Monster High. I wasn't here at the time when Frankie, Clawd, Cleo, Deuce & Draculaura were gone. I walked in with a bag full of groceries. Howleen was reading a magazine when she sprung up to see what I've brought. So she sniffed the groceries I've had in my hand.}**

**Tysean-hey aye aye what the hell you're doing?**

**Howleen-Did you bring the steak?**

**Tysean-(Chuckles) Yeah I got the steak**

**Howleen-Yes!**

**Tysean-And I also have steaks for Clawdeen & Clawd so you three won't literally kill yourselves for the last slice of steak when it's left on the stove.**

**Howleen-(Feeling a bit upset by the thought) Oh**

**Tysean-{I walked in the kitchen where the others were doing decorations & sugar cookies}, So, where's Frankie, Clawd, Cleo, Deuce, & Draculaura?**

**Lexi-Okay, how were you able to say all those names in alphabetical order but put Frankie as the lead first?**

**Bre-Yeah, isn't it suppose to be C, D, E, F? Frankie last?**

**Tysean-C' mon, you actually care about that?**

**Lexi-Not unless you're-**

**Amber-Clawd, Cleo, Deuce, Draculaura & Frankie are at the store {Some of us have gaped mouths open & that's including mine}, and that folks, is how you do it!**

**Tysean-(In Character accent Voice) Okay, Okay, Don't rub it in! **

**Rhiley-And Toralei, Abbey, Robecca & Venus are out there at the tree farm picking out a Christmas tree**

**Tysean-Man, don't we have a fake Christmas Tree to put up? I barely don't even wanna put that up. 3 words, waste_of_time.**

**Amber-Boy, stop being lazy! **

**Rhiley-Besides, afterwords, we can cut it down when we're done and make firewood for the rest of the winter**

**Tysean-Really? Cool! Wait a second! Did one of you just said Venus, Venus McFlytrap, who likes green like me, & has a BIG problem with a lot of people not caring about the environment, is out there with the other three, cutting down a tree? "CUTTING DOWN?!"**

**Bre-Yep**

**Tysean-(Laughs) Oh, I wish I would have gone down there & see how that turned out! When it comes up to something like this, there's no way in hellabit, that Venus would give herself up to let them cut down an ordinary tree!**

**[Scene: Tree Farm where Venus was hugging the tree]**

**Venus-Please don't, you guys! You can't cut down this tree! Is living like everybody else can't you see?**

**Toralei-Okay, if you've been reading Dr. Seuss books, don't ever read them again!**

**Venus-I'm sorry but Tysean has a fake tree in the shed. Please don't cut down this one! **

**Abbey-Venus, stop acting like baby yak **

**Toralei-Correction-**

**All Except Toralei-TORALEI!**

**Toralei-What? I wasn't going to call her btch or anything like that**

**Robecca-Abbey, I'll handle this {Robecca goes to Venus}, Venus, for the sake of Christmas, these trees are like a symbol that what gave Christmas their name.**

**Toralei-So you're saying that lights, candy canes, gingerbread, & ornaments are like some kind of extra cheap sht you find at the thrift shop store? {Nobody Answered Toralei.}**

**Robecca-Just ignore her. Venus, I know what it feels like to let go of something that valuable to you. But can you at least give it up? For the sake of Christmas? {Venus thought long & hard}**

**Toralei-C'mon, it's freezing out here! {Toralei was rubbing her hands.}**

**Abbey-I've heard enough! {Abbey froze Toralei into a block of Ice.}**

**Venus-Okay, {She bit her lip trying to prevent herself from crying} Tear it down. {Around this time Toralei would have yelled out "Finally", but she was froze in a block of ice. So after the tree was cut down,they paid for it and went back to the house.}**

**[Scene: Back in the Kitchen]**

**{I was walking around and I smelled the cookies}**

**Tysean-Oooh, Cookies! (Does A Sarcastic Gasp) & their sugar! You must had me a piece! {I reached for a cookie but Rhiley slapped my hand}, Owww! What the heck was that sht for? That wasn't necessary!**

**Rhiley-Well you were about to snatch a cookie from this baking sheet here and we all know you have a sugar cookie addiction!**

**Tysean-Not all {I pointed at the ghouls walking in the door with the lights & the tree.}**

**Rhiley-Ohhhh, them, okay. Hey You ghouls! (Points to Tysean) This kid here-**

**Tysean-HEY! {I tried to put Rhiley's hands down but she keeps moving them so where I can't reach them & she's still pointing!}**

**Rhiley-This kid here has a cookie addiction**

**The Ghouls-Ooooooooh {I finally reached Rhiley's hands but slapped them down as she put her hands down & laughed}**

**Tysean-Now thanks a lot! **

**Rhiley-Now they know**

**Tysean-Well guess what? I have grown out of the habit of stealing cookies and sht. I even know how to quit when I'm tired of tasting the flavor**

**Rhiley-No, when you're tired of the flavor, you take the whole dmn sht of cookies and stash it wherever in your room where we can't find them & eventually, we keep finding them**

**Tysean-Oh so you think I can't out last a day & night without those cookies?**

**Rhiley-Sure!**

**Bre-(Moans) Uh-Oh, here we go**

**Lexi-Another bet? Man, they must really hate each other**

**Tysean-Few words: 90% Best Buds for life 30% Enemies **

**Amber-Correction: 50/50 on Both equals the total of you two being frienemies... 100**

**Rhiley & Tysean-Shut Up! {Then someone knocked at our door. It was that kid who won't leave me alone when I tell him to. I don't ever bother to know his name, due to the fact that I don't wanna get to know his name. So I just call him Kid. I went to open the door.}**

**Tysean-Look, I'm tryna be nice for Christmas & for the fanfiction fans, so what the heck do you want?**

**Kid-Fruit Cake?**

**Tysean-Bye! {I then slammed the door in his face and walked back into the kitchen}, Kid wants me to have fruit cake! Fruit Cake! Do you believe that?! Who wants fruit cake?! **

**A Voice-I would like some {Then the thing appeared like a ghost, but it was just Invisi-Billy.}**

**Tysean-What?! How Can You stand to eat that sht?! It's worse than Meatloaf. Yeah! I said It! I would rather eat meat loaf, than to take chances with that no good of fruit cake, (Turns to his friends) & if any of yall start singing "Try it, you'll like it" the last thing you would want is one of those Fruit Cakes up your-**

**Invisibilly-Oookayy, so I have got some fruit cake. Are you sure any of yall would like some? {Then an Idea popped into my head.}In fact, go get Kid back over here and make him make 5 pieces of Fruit Cake. This has just got real & Interesting!**

**Rhiley-What are you thinking?! **

**Tysean-Instead of waiting for you to wait on me seeing if Imma sneak the cookies from the sheet, which Imma still do, I want to challenge You to a snowball fight! Loser from the team gets to eat the fruit cake! Which it ain't gonna be me cuz I just made that clear... oh, And I get to eat the sugar cookies! {Rhiley liked the Idea of that so she went with it.}**

**Rhiley-Fair enough. What time of day?**

**Tysean-Night. Cuz that's where Clawd & The ghouls's light show comes on-**

**Clawd-And you two can't be in the way of the light show**

**Rhiley & Tysean-What!? Why?!**

**Frankie-Because, whenever you two get at each other, something gets broke or somebody ends up getting hurt**

**Rhiley-Wait when was tha-**

**Rhiley & Tysean-Oh. **

**Rhiley-So, Tysean, ready to kiss my _ss?**

**Tysean-Hmm, no, but you can kiss the front side of this fruit cake you're about to eat in a few hours {Rhiley flipped the bird at me and I smiled. Then Kid showed up at my doorstep saying "Try some fruit cake, no rush or pace, you can try it at your place." I was like "Shut the hell up & go Home, Now!"}, I'm not going through no Dr. Seuss sht right now and I am not going to be.**

**Kid-So, Is that a no?**

**Tysean-Well, nah, Let me put it to you this way: {I threw one of the fruit Cakes at his face and said this:}, I won't try it at my place now get the hell up out my face, nothing big but just one thing, don't you mess with Me, the King, I tried being nice to you, but now you are just so plain rude-**

**Kid-Hey, you can make verses with that! {I then remembered that I have to write new lyrics for the song I have to perform at the Christmas Party in a few days}**

**Tysean-Oh Jeez! I forgot! (Closes the door, then opens it) Go Home, kid! (Closes door)**

**Kid-What a rude kid. Well, at least I still got a whole pile of fruit cake left. Imma Sell'em!**

**[Scene Back at the House]**

**Tysean-Yo Guys! I forgot we have to write new lyrics for our song... (Looks at Toralei froze in the block of Ice) Okay, can anybody tell me why Toralei is frozen in a block of Ice filled with Curiosity? {Some of us laughed cuz she would have died from being in that Ice for that long. I guess she wanted to "cool" off. Or to "Chill" out! Ha! Man I'm so good at wordplay! That's why no one can beat me. Too good for words like this! Anyways, Heath came and Melted the Ice and Toralei fell to the ground.}**

**Tysean-Toralei! {I ran to help her}, Are you alright?**

**Toralei-(Shivering with chattered teeth) I-I-I-I hear-r-r-rd th-th-that!**

**Tysean-(At friends) See? This is what I get for joking around in front of the victim! Now if you would excuse me, as I take Toralei to warm her up, write my lyrics, win the snowball fight, and watch Rhiley eat that cake of defeat. And That is saying something! **

**Rhiley-You Keep it up!**

**{Technically, that "later" hasn't happened yet, because we were busy decorating the tree while Rhiley & the others are dead eyeing me seeing if imma go sneak some sugar cookies. So I gave up & they manage to quit. On the Christmas tree, the ghouls have put their own special things on there and since this was their first year spending Christmas with us, instead of putting the star at the top of the tree, I put the Monster High Skull symbol on the top of the tree, they seem to like it. After they were done decorating it, it was our turn. What was on the tree were obvious sht like candy canes, bows, ornaments, shinny polished looking ornaments, pine cones-not the ones like the ones from outside my house. Just regular pine cones, we got old Christmas things that we use to have over the years when we were still in grade school. Clawd, Deuce, Draculaura, & Frankie wrapped the tree around of Christmas lights, & all Cleo wanted to do was plug in the cord & turn the lights on/off. Practically funny I suppose, you know how stuck up Cleo can get.}**

**[Cleo: I heard That!**

**Tysean: So, who else wouldn't hear that? I'm not talking quiet**

**Cleo: Please let's get onto the story... Oh! Get to the part when you tell us about what we did a few minutes ago!**

**Tysean: Ohhh, you mean the eggnog incident**

**Cleo: Yea! That was pretty epic if I do say so myself**

**Tysean: Sure, Get ready & set cuz here I go!]**

**{We were sitting in the living room together drinking eggnog. I tried to unsweetened mine a bit but nothing worked cuz it's eggnog. They're suppose to taste like that and none of us are old enough to add some drinks in it, especially monsters their age.}**

**Tysean-Yo, I gotta tell you something so epic, that it'll get you falling out of your seat**

**Lexi-(In Sarcasm) Oooh Really? I'm still sitting here**

**Tysean-That's cuz I Haven't told you yet, Doy! We were on an eggnog spree ran by Toralei**

**Abbey-(Sighs) Why am I not surprised?**

**Rhiley-Whoa Whoa Whoa! Wait A Sec, you weren't actually doing that Eggnog crap that we use to do back in middle school again, are ya?**

**Tysean-Correction, WE, Rhiley, WE were, & we have. We're drinking it**

**Rhiley-You know the poor old man doesn't like us going around in his eggnog cellular **

**Amber-Why are you calling him poor? He was rich enough to order all that egg nog that is in his basement**

**Tysean-That's just the floor board which happens to be under that leads to his underground house**

**Bre-What are yall talking about?**

**Tysean-Ohhh, yall weren't here when it happened, well it's a good thing you're all here now, cuz imma give you a short summary on how it happened. Okay, here we go-**

**Amber-We never tasted eggnog plus we didn't have enough money, so Rhiley said her mother knew this old guy that he use to have a root beer cellular at his house. Technically, I guess the old man had a cat scan or something cuz he didn't remember Rhiley at all. We snuck in his cellular since he threatened to call the cops on us if we didn't get off his porch. Tysean dug an Underground tunnel that lead to a hidden spot and lead us to his cellular. We've been getting eggnog there ever since until the police & him found out about our plan-**

**Lexi-(Takes a sip) Wow, did you get in trouble?**

**Tysean-Naw, we didn't get in trouble**

**Rhiley-Yes we got in trouble, we had to pay for how much eggnog we've been drinking since we were over here**

**Tysean-But the crummy thing, well for the old man anyways, He doesn't know where we live**

**Rhiley-yea but the cops do, and if they see you, they'll know where you're at and arrest your _ss**

**Tysean-So...**

**Lexi-Amber finish the story**

**Tysean-Hey! I wasn't done yet!**

**Amber-Anyways, we managed to pay for the eggnog but we were given an restraining order to stay away from his eggnog-**

**Tysean-(In a mad tone) Which was stupid cuz eggnog is not a living thing! It's a Drink! Have that old timer ever heard of a f'in safe?**

**Bre-That's pretty bizzare**

**Rhiley-That's not the half of it!**

**Whenever we ride past the house, there are police cars actually watching or following us seeing if we were gonna try something to pull off this stupid stunt again, like that's ever gonna happen!**

**Amber-Until you dim-bats done did it again and now the cops are after you, again!**

**Tysean-Yo Yo Yo, Cleo took care of everything. You wouldn't believe what happened!**

**Amber-Then tell us!**

**Tysean-okay I will!**

**[Scene: At middle of street in front of Old Man's House]**

**Tysean-{Even though we saw that the old man wasn't at his old place anymore. He now lives at a mansion. It wasn't hard tracking his wrinkled _ss down on the GPS. & Thanks to Toralei's scent and keen sight, we were able to find out where he lives. He has a big gold mansion. Venus, Cleo, Toralei, Clawd, Clawdeen, & I were in the bushes where there were thorns & roses. And they hurt like hell!} (Whispers) He lives down here!**

**Toralei-Nice house. C'mon let's go! {Toralei headed to the mansion but grabbed her arm as I stopped on}**

**Tysean-Yo yo yo, Toralei! You can't just run up in that btch's house like he's just some random dude who falls down constantly**

**Venus-I heard that nothing is more practical than a old guy falling down**

**Clawd-Yea, that's always funny**

**Tysean-Huh, maybe if we're lucky, I can make that old pushover fall backwards {Everyone nodded yes and thought that they would love to see it. So I sent them to the back and dug a tunnel but before I started, I had another idea. We were gonna travel through the sewer to get to his new cellular. They didn't like the idea because it was too dirty.}**

**Cleo-Uugh! It's disgusting! I can't believe we're traveling through here in a sewer!**

**Tysean-Will yall stop complaining? The sewer is almost like the catacombs. **

**Clawd-Um, no it doesn't**

**Tysean-Aye-I said almost**

**Clawd-Um and I say it doesn't**

**Tysean-Look, so what? We got a cellular to get to, not to mention that I smell money**

**Cleo-How the heck can you smell money?**

**Tysean-You forgot, I'm multi-hybrid so I'm part werewolf, which means, I can smell upto more than few yard radius**

**Clawd-Do you even know what that means?**

**Tysean-No, but I just wanted to say that {Clawd looked at Me & slapped me in the face with rolled up newspsper}, OWWW!**

**Everyone except Tysean-SHHHH! **

**Tysean-You hit me!**

**Clawd-Yeah, So**

**Tysean-Clawdeen, You do got a rebuttal for what he just did to me, right?**

**Clawdeen-What? Oh, No. {Clawdeen walked past me smiling.}**

**Tysean-Yall so cold! The only cold person we know is Abbey & she's nice. Wth?! {After for walking a few more miles to where we needed to be at, I saw a ladder where the exit to the sewer was so we decided to take that exit. Then there was white wood blocking our way, so we had to break into it. Then suddenly we ended up in someone's cellular.}**

**Venus-Big Barrels? {She flipped a button and tasted the myster taste... It was Nog! It was eggnog white eggnog! We have hit it!} Hey! It's Eggnog You guys!**

**Tysean-Yall We've hit the jackpot! {We all cheered but remembered we had to keep it down cuz we don't want nobody coming down here to bust us up for snooping in their eggnog, especially an old person's. Did you know they got big long _ss canes they use to crack heads on crack headed kids who don't listen? If you mess with an old woman's purse, They've got mace, then they'll whoop you with their purse, & if you dare mess with an old man, he can hit you with his cane and/or kick you right in the weak area you surely don't wanna be kicked. There were Big barrels everywhere crowding up the room, but lucky for them they get to drink the eggnog & I didn't want none. {Rhiley-Why Not?**

**Tysean-Because: Whenever I taste something, for like a few minutes, I would get tired of the smell and Suddenly gag over it, even if I can taste my breath from it. **

**Draculaura-I'm sorry**

**Tysean-Don't worry, Draculaura It's not your fault. Anyways, I was standing near the sewer hole in case someone tries to get in & we can make our fast getaway.}**

**Tysean-Look, We've only got a few minutes so don't drink too much of it, don't wanna look like you're drunk or something**

**Toralei-Mmmh! How good is this eggnog?!**

**Cleo-Hmm, It's good I suppose. Clawd, I want you to put some in my water bottle please?**

**Clawd-Um, why can't we just go and get you some at the store?**

**Cleo-{She was about to be in one of her moods when she yells at one of us if she doesn't receive what she wants then complains why it took so long or if we don't have what they don't have, se then complains why we weren't there when she wanted us there earlier. It's called "Following The Princess's Orders". But I know she isn't that spoiled, but Nefera, Yes, severely yes! She hasn't talked to me since the incident with me & her Ex-Boyfriend. I thought I patched everything up for us. Either way, I'm getting way too ahead of myself here though all that already happened. So, Back to the Eggnog Story. Clawd got his good water bottle, poured out his water and filled it up with some eggnog. I felt sorry for Clawd, he shouldn't be doing that sht for Cleo anyways. After Clawd filled up the bottle full of eggnog, he handed the bottle to Cleo.}**

**Cleo-Thank You, Clawd**

**Clawdeen-(Walks to Cleo who's sitting on one of the barrels), Why'd you did that to Clawd?**

**Cleo-Okay I admit it, This eggnog is greater than good! It tastes amazing! And I just had to have it in a bottle**

**Clawdeen-You can always buy some at the store**

**Cleo-But that wouldn't taste the same!**

**Tysean-(Sighs & whispers to himself), Yea, She's got a point**

**Clawdeen-Cleo, you are full of it!**

**Cleo-Oooh, Full of Royalty & people ruling over me personally? Yeah, I know, I'm lucky**

**Clawdeen-Not what I meant {Then we heard footsteps, it was from that old man, plus we couldn't find Toralei. She was full from drinking all the eggnog.}**

**Tysean-Well, so much for warning them not to drink a lot of eggnog **

**Venus-Toralei, Are you alright?**

**Toralei-I-I-I think I... Drank too much... Eggnog**

**Tysean-I think she's bout to... {Toralei held her stomach as she curled up like an upside down lowercase 'u' & I heard her gagging too) AYE! TAKE HER SOMEWHERE! {The ghouls were just standing there.}**

**Clawd-Why don't you help her? She's your ghoul**

**Tysean-But she's part of your Monster High Family!**

**Clawdeen-Well she's mean to us**

**Tysean-Who Gives a Sht?! **

**Cleo-We do**

**Tysean-Well I don't! & That's not the point! I can't believe I'm sitting there arguing with yall while she could be out cold in less than a second!**

**Venus-Tysean, Just Do it!**

**Tysean-Alright, Fine, But guess what? Yall better listen up loud & clear. After she's done, Yall be cleaning up the mess! Consider that your so-called "Homework". {I dragged Toralei upstairs.)**

**Cleo-Is He serious?**

**Venus-(Scoffs) psstt! No!**

**Tysean-{I thought long but quick. It is a Million dollar looking mansion, so why trash it. The Old Man snitched on us years ago, nothing we can do but repay him a visit & an early Christmas surprise. Toralei curled as she started to puke on the floor, where the entrance to the cellular is. I heard Toralei burped a few times. It was a good thing I didn't drink the nog, but now I know I'm never gonna drink that stuff again! After Toralei was finished, she tried standing up but collapsed on me. I luckily caught her.}**

**Tysean-Toralei! I dragged her into the kitchen, looked for any dish rags and wet it cold and placed it cold. Soon, she awoke.}**

**Toralei-(Meows in a Moaning sound) What happened?**

**Tysean-1. You drunk too much eggnog like I have told you not to, 2. You passed out on me, & 3. You have just awoken asking me all these questions.**

**Toralei-You saved me. That's what happened**

**Tysean-Saved You? **

**Toralei-You made sure I was okay cuz you were worried about me**

**Tysean-Of course, baby ghoul. You are much more to me than eggnog, plus the nog, they can make it less sweet and maybe I could rejoin the bandwagon {Toralei giggled and kissed me on the lips. I could taste some of the gunk, it disgusted me, but I can manage cuz all I cared about was her being okay. I saw someone across from here and it was the old man scanning the area, we were very lucky that we were by the garage and we can make our early getaway. Toralei & I ran back to the cellular, but we had to stomp run cuz we have just ran over Toralei's nasty Puke nog- ha! Punk Nog. (Clears throat) excuse me. Sorry everyone. We made it back to the cellular and told the ghouls that the old man is coming.}**

**Toralei-Tysean? I'm Feeling light headed**

**Clawdeen-So, how did it go with Toralei?**

**Tysean-{I tasted the nasty nog that Toralei kissed me with} It was so epic-ally a cool quick romantic moment {I was in a daze thinking back when Clawdeen made a disgusting face at me.} **

**Old Man-WHO'S DOWN HERE!?**

**Venus-We've got to go, now!**

**Tysean-Wait, Hold On... {I ran back in the kitchen and Took 2 20 dollar bills from the man's wallet. {The Ghouls looked at me}, what? Lots of people steal or takes 20 bucks from other people's sht. I took 2 20 dollar bills and made a 40**

**Cleo-Wow, who knew you know math in a third grade level?**

**Tysean-(Points finger at Cleo followed with a scowl) Watch It, Princess! He stole part of my dignity, I steal part of his money-ney**

**Clawd-Okay, Is the extra emphasizing necessary**

**Tysean-(3 second Pause) Yes. {Rhiley-Hold Up! You stole the Poor man's money?**

**Tysean-POOR? POOR?! Rhiley, That Old M f'er is not Poor. I don't know how he got rich, but I know dmn well the lottery had something to do with it! (Amber & Rhiley Sighed together) Besides that, It's like this-Let me tell you how all this sht goes: **

**[Guy-Voice of Rick Ross mixed With Slenderman & Patrick Star]**

**Back in the 1990s, Black folks either from Brooklyn like me or from Los Angles, or even the Hood, Suburbs, wherever you live at, them broke _ss N words wanna knock at your door and ask for some of your sugar. Listen Closely, SOME SUGAR! We have big containers full of sugar that'll last us for decades...**

**Amber-(Whispers to Bre as she nodded yes in a smirk) He's making this up**

**Tysean-(Gets in their faces) Shut Up, Amber, I'm talking here!**

**Now, You give a brother some sugar, then the next day, you don't have it back. Your container is gone. And within months, that sucker comes up to your doorstep, now asking for Ketchup!**

**(Some of The girls smirked at the story) I would be like "Where's My sugar?" And the Dude would be like "Uhhh, What Sugar?" He's acting like a dumb _ss cuz he doesn't wanna cooperate. That sucker is stingy. You touch your food that's in the microwave He'll go like "It's Mine."When yu touch the remote to your own TV, "It's Mine". You get in the shower alone, and guess who's in there? "It's Mine, & you can't wear your clothes cuz their mine". See, That's the latest. And last but Certainly not least, You go to bed & wake up in the morning. You toss and turn, you blink 1,2,3... But on The third blink you suddenly see a Face that suddenly scared you out of bed. The World's Best Alarm Clock! "It's Mine!" You see why us black folks are stingy? It also goes along with money & that's how N words be going to jail, & getting shot & sht for hustling. Luckily that don't go along the lines of not giving back their sugar. The next day the same guy who asked for the sugar & the ketchup came to the doorstep & knocked. I would open the door and he'll say "I have your sugar" I be like "Good." I looked around and asked "Well where is it?" You know where it was? He Had that little Pinch of Sugar in a little snack ziploc back. I asked "Where's my sugar container?!" He would be like "Oh, Uh, I dropped it." I snatched that bag of sugar and kicked his good for nothing dumb _ss off of my property. The Next day, I see my container. Not busted, but stolen by that jack _ss there. I would have kicked his tail feather but you know what I did?**

**Amber & Bre-What? (They were interested in the story Tysean was telling)**

**Tysean-I got mad, & I got even, by the end of the Week, he became the laughing stock of the whole hood! **

**Rhiley-And, what's this have to do with you stealing an old elderly's 40 bucks from his wallet (Bre & Amber Shh'ed Rhiley & Rhiley Scowled at them)**

**Tysean-Glad You asked that, Rhiley, cuz he didn't know who done it till he figured it out. He was out to get my _ss as soon as he found out the whole plot was my idea from the start as revenge for not returning my sugar container!**

**Rhiley-So you did all of that for a container?**

**Tysean-Hey, containers are nice! That Guy was word street all over Brooklyn, then it got to Kings, New York, New York, & other places too, he was scared as heck! cuz even if they aint talking about him & the revenge i plotted for him, it'll always find a way to get it back talking again. And from a year on forward, that f'er knew to never mess w/my thug'ed _ss again!**

**Bre-Wow!**

**Amber-Cool Story**

**Tysean-So Your answer, Rhiles is One, Nobody messes with Mwah (Points at himself), Two, Nobody Messes with Mwah (Points at himself again) & Three-**

**Rhiley-(Mocks Tysean & His motions) Nobody Messes with Mwah? (Points at herself)**

**Tysean-No, it's Nobody messes with Mwah! (Points at himself)**

**Rhiley-But I said Nobody Messes with Mwah!**

**Tysean-(In Funny Voice) Yeah, but I said nobody messes with mwah, which is me, you pointed to you. 'Mwah' don't mean 'You' **

**Rhiley-Don't I know that?!**

**Tysean-Now say it again**

**Rhiley-Man, What's the point if you gonna say that I got it wrong again?**

**Tysean-Girl don't worry, You'll be fine...(In serious Voice) Now do it, Girl! [Rhiley got ready and said:]**

**Rhiley-Nobody messes with mwah (Points at Tysean)**

**Tysean-No No No! Mwah Means Me, Not You! Me! Me!**

**Lexi-Okay, where is all this leading to?!**

**Rhiley-But I'm pointing at you!**

**Tysean-No, you were pointing at me, selfish!**

**Rhiley-(gasps) well!**

**Tysean-(retorts) Well!**

**Rhiley-Nobody messes with Mwah (Points at herself)**

**Tysean-(Jumps up & down in frustration) Mwah Means Me! Stop Pointing at You and Point at me!**

**Rhiley-What are you tryna say?!**

**Tysean-Don't talk back to your superior officer You! **

**Bre-(Whispers) SpongeBob?**

**Amber-Yeah**

**Bre-(In Musical Tone) Sweeeet! **

**Tysean-Look Try it again**

**Rhiley-No! All You'll do is have problems with me!-**

**Tysean-Look, I promise, I won't judge you this time no rude comments, no hyper impulsive tantrums none of that just, do your thing**

**Rhiley-Okay. (Clears Throat) **One, Nobody messes with Mwah (Points at herself), Two, Nobody Messes with Mwah (Points at herself again) & Three, Nobody messes with Mwah (Points at Tysean)****

****Tysean-Wow! You Done****

****Rhiley-Yes! I done it!****

****Tysean-No, I mean, You done-F'ed It Up! You were suppose to point at you not at Me!****

****Rhiley-But I pointed at me too! ****

****Tysean-No no no, You... (Sighs) look, "mwah" means me, I point at me, when I say it, you don't point at me & you don't point at you. ****

****Rhiley-So I don't do anything at all****

****Tysean-Exactly. You're just a shadow mocking me, whatever I do, You do at the right timimg, like Hoodude! You don't see him f'ing up anything... well not right now that is. But When I say, "Nobody Messes With Mwah, I point at me, and you point at you. See what happens when you mock somebody?!****

****Rhiley-I don't understand none of this! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!****

****Tysean-It's Called The Law of Words w/Motion & Motion****

****Rhiley-Well Why Couldn't you just tell me that earlier instead of going through all this helpless sht-****

****Tysean-Cuz I just don't know how to break it to you, & that's Good too cuz thanks to you, I don't understand none of this either, hehe. (Smiles but tries his best not to laugh) (sighs happily) Wow, what a coincidence, or in other words: (In a really weird voice:), Coin-key-dinc (Rhiley was super red in the face with Tysean now)****

****Lexi-Hey, let me help you out, Rhiley (Lexi stood next to Tysean) Tysean, We're gonna show Rhiley our routine for our performance at our Christmas Party****

****Tysean-Really? Oh Cool! ****

****Lexi-All you gotta do is, watch my feet. Just don't do nothin', but watch my feet****

****Tysean-Okay, Just don't do anything-****

****Lexi-_DO NOTHIN'!_****

****Tysean-(Mocks Her Tone) _Do NOTHIN'_ but watch your feet****

****Lexi-Right, Okay?****

****Tysean-Just watch your feet, Alright (Tysean Watches her feet when Lexi whacked Tysean upside the head hard with An Thin spine, 75 paged, hard folded limited issued brand new copy magazine) Owww! Lexi! That sht hurts!****

****Lexi-Good! Now Finish That Story with the old man you stole his money from!****

**Tysean-Fine!, (Mumbles to himself quietly but Lexi hears him) Yall keep on saying that sht, as if you're tryna make me give a sht, you & I all know I ain't gonna feel no guilt (Lexi was almost so close to smack Tysean again but Tysean covered his head and fleed), Oh sht! Okay Okay Okay, I'll finish the story, Jeez! Just, Please don't whack me!**

**Lexi-(Chuckles a bit) Hmmm, I don't know, but I can't say I can promise you that (Tysean then quickly snatched Lexi's new issued Magazine and threw it to the other side of the room; Tysean did a look that said "Ha. Now what you gonna do?" & Lexi just scowled at him)}**

**[Scene: Old Man]**

**Old Man-Who's down here, I said, who's do- whoaaaa! (Thud!) **

**Tysean-Something tells me that the old man has found & fallen from your Puke Nog**

**Toralei-(Giggles)... Sorry! heeh-hee (Her Cheeks Blushed Red) {Tysean-Puke Nog! (Laugh & Everyone's staring at him & Exhaled very loud cuz of the annoyance Tysean is causing; One of them moaned "C'mon, Really?" in the background), Sorry Yall, It's just so funny! "Puke Nog" Ha! (Laughs again when others weren't in the best mood as they stared at him with serious glares; Tysean Clears his throat), Anyways, He-(Tysean gets hit with a paper ball.) (Tysean yells in quiet high pitched aggravated voice as it gets louder), Whoa, Who the F done threw thaaat? I know you didn't jus-Look, You guys, I Know where you live! Now Don't make me get onto you! So as I was SAYING, before I got terminated by a paper BALL! (Looks at Lexi)**

**Lexi-(Has her Hands up) I didn't do anything! Why are you looking at me?!**

**Tysean-What a excellent stupid question, Lexi! hmm lets see... I guess the answer is cuz You're the only one halfway across from me waaaay over there! (Points to where he is at to where Lexi is at.)**

**Lexi-Well you need to stop, cuz you can't just go accusing other...**

**Lexi/Tysean-(Talking Over each other) ...People it's not right! You go blaming everything on me! But what about Rhiley? What about Amber? You sayin.../Don't Lie to me! I might not see you do it, but I know you did it, so there! Blurting some sht out like "I didn't do anything!"; First of all, I don't Talk like that, & second of all, I don't like how you're speaking to me! I'm a grown _ss Woman, Boy! Better recognize, You Accusin.../I don't give 2 shts if You're Barney, Alvin, One of the Teletubbies, Steve from Blues Clues & Dora the Explorer, since you and your sister are Purto Rican, that would probably suit you two well!; Ohh, Now you're gonna bring up my twin older sister into this, You know what? Why the heck am I arguing with you for? I got rights/F rights, I can turn those rights into wrongs with one touch of your shoulder-Don't think I won't do it!; I dare you, Do It! C'mon Tough Guy! Shamm'on! Shamm'on!/Okay, Alright, You said, you got it-Boom! (Tysean's finger is on the side of her shoulder.), there. I done it. Now what your big _ss mouth gonna say and or do about it now?!**

**Lexi-(Screams as she gets up slowly in aggravation) OHHHH YOOOOOUU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!**

**Tysean-(Mocks Lexi the same way as he gets up like her) OHHHHH YESSSSS I SURRRREEE DID! C'mon You wanna jump me? You wanna jump me C'mon-C'mon,girl I'm Bad! I'm Bad, And You know it! [I Got in her face & did those Michael Jackson moves especially the main popular famous ones like The moon walk, the leaning forward, I had it when I kept sayin "Can't reach me, Can't reach me" then i fell face first on the floor. Then got back up & continued dancing the moves, then got back to acting like I'm gonna box somebody.]**

**Lexi-Shut The Hell Up!**

**Tysean-(Sways and moves as if he's about to box someone; does air jabs & punches) I'm bad! You hear me right? I'm Michael Jackson Bad, I'm Usher Bad, I'm even Bad to the bone! When you see me hammer dancing, there's no way you can't touch this! (Starts hammer dancing in front of her face; Lexi gets red in the face), Oh-looks like somebody's getting mad! (Does an Impression of smart cat:) Hi everyone, it's me, Smart Cat! [_ETV KIDS, PBS_], Oh My! Looks like somebody's feeling red in the face... I know, Looks like somebody can use a hug! Can You spread your arms out wide and put them around you nice & tight?! Come on everybody, Hug with me! [I went to hug Lexi as a joke but she swung at me but missed as i ducked quick]**

**Tysean-Ha! You Missed! Whatcha-**

**Amber-(Whispers) You forgot to sign off**

**Tysean-Oh Yea, Thanks Amber (Clears throat and Talks like Smart Cat again), Eat Right,South Carolina! (In Normal Voice)... Now, Whatcha_Gonna_Do_Now, B'''aatchh! Whoooaaa! [I tried to High Five Amber but she didn't participate. So I let my other hand do it for her... Total fail. It is not the same at all! then went back into my boxing sways and Kung Fu kicks. Im sorry this is taking so long everybody. But It's almost done. Just hang on with me. Amber then had a question when she asked about the karate kick I just did.]**

**Amber-Wha-There's no Karate kick in boxing! Is It?**

**Tysean-Shut up, Amber! Loo-(Sucks teeth) You done messed it all up! I was Just About to- [BOOM! Lexi punched me straight in the face and I fell back head first on the ground.]**

**Everyone-Daaaaammmn! [Rhiley ran up to me & said:}**

**Rhiley-YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE F OUT, B'''aaatcchh! (Line from _Friday After Next_). [I was completely out cold. Can't move or nothing, lost everything-And so you thought... That's not what really happened. And I tried my best to keep this a bit basic as possible. Sometimes I just want to hide it under a rock & seal it with a kiss! Do You know where that phrase came from? I'll start from where Lexi & I almost got physical. (Tysean Played back scene; Sounded like talking backwards in a fast pace), Okay Everyone, Here we go.]**

**So as I was SAYING, before I got terminated by a paper BALL! (Looks at Lexi)**

**Lexi-(Has her Hands up) I didn't do anything! Why are you looking at me?!**

**Tysean-What a excellent stupid question, Lexi! hmm lets see... I guess the answer is cuz You're the only one halfway across from me waaaay over there! (Points to where he is at to where Lexi is at.)**

**Lexi-Well you need to stop, cuz you can't just go accusing other...**

**Lexi/Tysean-(Talking Over each other) ...People it's not right! You go blaming everything on me! But what about Rhiley? What about Amber? You sayin.../Don't Lie to me! I might not see you do it, but I know you did it, so there! Blurting some sht out like-**

**Rhiley-(To herself) I've heard enough (Rhiley Makes paper balls and Throws them at Tysean & Lexi)**

**Lexi & Tysean-Hey!**

**Tysean-Which world do you think this? Planet Of The Apes?!**

**Rhiley-You two were getting on my nerves!**

**Lexi-Sorry but you can't just throw paper at us, It's like chimps flinging their own poo for no reason-**

**Rhiley-I'm losing my patients! Tysean Will you please continue on with the story?**

**Tysean-Not until Lexi admits she threw the paper ball at me!**

**Lexi-I said I didn't do it! Why the H_ll would you believe me?!**

**Tysean-Cuz I know when btches lie!**

**Lexi-I don't lie, I averagely tell the truth!**

**Tysean-Yeah, says the sister who does the opposite of what she doesn't want to do**

**Rhiley-(Sighs) Look, I threw The Paper Ball! Happy? I threw It!**

**Lexi & Tysean-(Fake Gasps) **

**Tysean-Rhiley! You, Threw... the paper ball... How_How Could You?! (Starts to act like he's choking up & crying)**

**Rhiley-Tysean, Please Just Finish the story!**

**Tysean-(Acting in Dramatic effect) Why would You Betray me like that?! After all the Sht I've done for you, and You play me like that?! TRAITOR! My Only Friend, Willing to break Me So... (Gets on Knees on the ground screaming & whinning; acts as if he's crying too), WHYYYYY?! WHYYYYYYYYY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! WHYYYYYYYY-HYYYYYY-HYYYYY-HYYYYYY-HYYYYYY-HYYYYYY!**

**Rhiley-(In a Flat & severe serious tone, close to an outburst) Tysean, Imma literally stuff your face if your _ss don't finish the story right now!**

**Tysean-Okay.(Stops & Clears throat again; gets himself settled, acts normal & stops acting), So, We ran, The Old man slipped on Toralei's-**

**Rhiley-You Better Not Say Puke Nog or I'm gonna-**

**Tysean-Rhiles, Relax, I'm not gonna say it! **

**Rhiley-(Rarely surprised but w/no emotion), Well played, Player. Well Played [Normally if you say that you aren't gonna say it or if you said you're not gonna say it but end up saying it anyways much to that certain person's dismay, you will be trapped in your own loop hole.]**

**Tysean-Okay, Anyways, after the Old Guy slipped off of Toralei's sickness & fell, ****that's a sign that said we gotta get out of here back through the sewer. The old man ran after us and called the police.} Oh, you came back for the nog, huh, super agent? {After he called the cops, we heard sirens. We made it out but we knew we would have to end up running again. Next thing we knew there were loads of cop cars rolling in after us.}**

**Tysean-Toralei, are you sure you can run anymore?**

**Toralei-(Has a Determined look on her face, but not enthusiastic) I can make it!**

**Tysean-That's My Ghoul! Let's Go {Rhiley-Whoa whoa whoa, When the hell did all of that happened?!**

**Tysean-A few minutes ago**

**Amber-But we've saw you be here the whole time!**

**Tysean-You guys just don't know the other half of what you see...}**

**Cleo-Do you think he can catch us? **

**Tysean-You know that old m'fer is old. There''s-no' way that this punk can catch us! Hey! I made another funny pun! Ha!**

**Venus-Okay, Tysean! Your jokes are not funny!**

**Tysean-Who said they're have to be funny?**

**Venus-(Shrugged) Good Point**

**Tysean-Yo, Run!**

**[Scene: Old Man]**

**Who is he calling an old M f'er? That spy thinks he can get away with murder. But now he's gonna be so shocked, he wouldn't be ready to face my raft... Spy 1, Do your worst!**

**[Scene: Tysean & Cleo]**

**Tysean-Man, I'll do my worst alright, but I bet that btch thinks his raft Is no match for my secret weapon**

**Cleo-Secret Weapon?**

**Tysean-Yeah, & You're it**

**Cleo-(Stops running) Me?**

**Tysean-Yeah, pull out Your idol**

**Cleo-huh?**

**Tysean-(Yells) PULL OUT YOUR IDOL! **

**Cleo-Okay Okay! {Tysean-Cleo pulls out her Idol & aimed it at the police. I told her to use this substance I've created. I poured it on the gem and told her to rub It and then suddenly the cop car's wheels were melting on the street & the cops' feets are burning on the road. A bit of orange & red glow from the tires as they sank in the road. The Cops looked like they were jogging but actually they were trying to keep their feets off the street, so they get back in the car.}, Tysean, What was in that substance you've poured?**

**Tysean-It's hard to explain, but since it is a bit cold outside, the substance can only respond to opposite things, so if it is cold out here-**

**Cleo-Then things get hot**

**Tysean-See how quick you're getting at?**

**Cleo-But, my idol powers freezes people**

**Tysean-Yeah, but because of that, they're unable to move from their spots so all they can do is run in place hoping that their feet will stop burning, & in case you monsters don't know, their feets might be burning, but there's only one thing that cops can't burn**

**Cleo-What?**

**Tysean-Their Calories**

**{Bre-Oh, so you just make fun of cops just because they eat doughnuts all the time?**

**Amber-Hey, those cops we worked for were lazy!**

**Rhiley-Yea, and he expects all of us to take care of it, and then the cops gets mad at us for only the times we've fked up!**

**Tysean-It's Their Problem!**

**Rhiley-The first Time I got the job to hang with Tysean & Amber, I wasn't sure if I should hate it or hate it more**

**Tysean-Or just Hate it period. Anyway, Toralei wanted the eggnog like everybody else so I did something that no one ever done before (Everyone Gasps) Amber-Tysean, What Did You Do This Time?!**

**Tysean-I made a Line through that man's barrel of eggnog**

**Rhiley-Dude You Can't Do That!**

**Tysean-Then How Come Toralei's drinking it? How come that fker can't remember you?**

**Rhiley-Good Question... Tysean He Had Surgery!**

**Tysean-I Wouldn't give a sht if he had a Kardashian in the room!**

**Lexi-Really?**

**Tysean-It Depends. {Toralei Looked At Me slowly with the mug from her mouth with a eggnog mustache & an angry look that says "You'd better not be thinking what I know you're thinking".}, I mean It depends on which Kardashian he has but-i mean uh... uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh {Amber leans in near me whispering this Word: Smooooth}, Man, Shut Up! So I'm not good with words, I've always been not great with words. Besides, That Kardashian part was just an exaggerational expression of a exaggeration.**

**Rhiley-Really? Mr. Exaggerational?**

**Tysean-I make up words, so don't judge me!**

**Lexi-So then what?**

**Tysean-Oh, The old man never bothered nobody else nor me again**

**Bre-The cops still froze?**

**Tysean-Cleo?**

**Cleo-The idol will wear off in a few days**

**Tysean-Good. Oh, which reminds me... {I got something in a ziploc bag that looked familiar from where we saw it before**

**Venus-Um, Tysean, What's That? **

**Tysean-Oh, You know... Something yall didn't wanna do before so... It is Toralei's Puke of eggnog! {I grabbed the bat and popped the bag and it got everywhere in our area. The Fridge, The walls, The cabinets, & The door, & all over the floor}, Well, better get started. (Hands Venus, Cleo, & Clawd, & Draculaura a bucket of water, cleaning stuff, a scrubbing brush, sponges, rags & towels.}**

**Venus-So, you weren't kidding when you said we'd be cleaning this up were you? hehe.**

**Tysean-Girl, You and I all know I don't play games! Now Stop stalling and Get busy!**

**Clawdeen-There's No Way I'm doing this!**

**Tysean-I'll double the steaks for you, followed by an increase for your shoe allowances-(Whispers quietly but average), without your mom knowing, (Normal Tone). & I got few tickets to a Boovie for a great deal off free popcorn & sodas Absolutely free!**

**Clawdeen-(She really wanna say yes but she still aint gonna bite.} Nice Try but No Way! There is nothing you can do to make me bite!**

**Tysean-Fine. I'll snitch on Clawd & Howleen for a week, final offer**

**Clawdeen-Okay,you made me bite {She whined a little bit and got to work with everybody else.}**

**Tysean-Venus {Venus looks at Me}, Don't ever under estimate me cuz i can come up fast & furious before you can even figure out where I've been the whole time {Venus rolled her eyes and continued working.}, Mr. Rotter is Right For Once, Homework is Fun! {Cuz I said That they will clean up Toralei's vomit if they didn't help me out with her, so i gathered it up and labeled it for them as homework.} Ha!****{Then the doorbell rang}**

**Aww Man, What do they want, now?! Lexi-I don't know {I ran to the door and I opened it. It was The old Man.}**

**Old Man-YOU STOLE ALL MY EGGNOG YOU... Y-Y-Y-YOU! PUNK BTCH! & MY 40 DOLLARS FROM MY WALLET!**

**Tysean-(In high pitched mad voice) WTF YOU'D JUST CALLED ME?!**

**Toralei-Uh, Baby, let's Just forget this alright**

**Old Man-That little kitty stole my eggnog**

**Toralei-Little?!**

**Tysean-Whoa Whoa Whoa hold on lil' Pussy Cat {Toralei looked at me with a p'ssed off expression.} Sorry, Babe I- (Walks over To Old Man), Here's the thing. Christmas is About sharing. Not Nogging all the Nog, Mr. Nogger! What a Btch you are. You don't know the true meaning of Christmas. Not Knowin-**

**Old Man-For your information, young man, you & your freaky friends had no intentions of going in my cellular drinking up all my eggnog, & I found some on the floor & slipped on it!**

**Tysean-Well It sucks to be you**

**Clawdeen-Will you two grow up?**

**Old Man & Tysean-Stay Out of this, Clawdeen!-**

**{You know what? That was pretty messed up so, imma play it back again &-(Rewinds to Old Man ringing the doorbell). I opened the door...}**

**Old Man-YOU STOLE MY EGGNOG YOU... Y-Y-Y-YOU PUNK BTCH! & MY 40-{I then slammed the door in his face w/o emotion, no sneak comments & backsass. After that, everyone started to look at me.}**

**Tysean- Yall Know I ain't got time for this sht (Walks Away)**

**{Tonight was the night of the snowball fight & I was totally hyped up about watching Rhiley eat some disgusting fruit cakes. I even stole a few sugar cookies from the sheet & hid them in my pocket before i went outside. As I went outside in my front yard, I saw Invisibilly over there eating some fruit cake & I walked over there to see if he's alright.}**

**Tysean-(Feels Invisibilly's head for a fever) Billy, are you alright?**

**Invisibilly-Um, yeah, Why Wouldn't I be?**

**Tysean-Cuz you're eating one of that kid's dopey fruit cakes. What's in them anyway?**

**Invisibilly-Uhhh-**

**Tysean-Never Mind, I-Wait, what are all those people doing here?**

**Invisibilly-(In Sarcasm) Hmm, I don't know, maybe they're here to see the light show, you know, to see who's houses got the best decorations of lights and stuff**

**Tysean-Hey, You better watch it cuz one touch with my finger you will really become invisible**

**Invisibilly-Sorry. I mean, The answer is right in front of you!**

**Tysean-Sorry I wasn't being more specific, who are those people lined up at a pile of fruit cakes?!**

**Invisibily-Oh, that's That Kid. He's selling**

**Tysean-What?! (Walks over to him after Kid hands girl fruit cake)**

**Kid-(To Girl) Hey baby, let's say we wait together this Christmas cuz I've got your present right here. {The girl blushed and walked away with her fruit cake and I was watching the whole thing from a close up distance from where the line starts. Then something unexpected happened. The same girl the kid was hitting on ran back & her older sister started swinging her purse constantly at the kid and I had my mouth open in shock & happiness. After The Older sister whacked him with her purse, the girl he was hitting on threw the fruit cake he gave her in his face.**

**Girl-Don't ever hit on me, again!**

**Older Sister-(Walks Up To Kid w/a severe serious look on her face) I don't want to find you anywhere near my sister. Cuz, if you do, I know where you live. I will find you. And When I find you, I will kill you. {I knew I shouldd jump in and Help out Kid but by the looks of this, I can't stop laughing and That line always crack me up: I'll find you, & when I find you, I will kill you. Ha! Sharp entertainment! I mean c'mon? Who would wanna stop something that is really good like this one?! Ridiculous!}**

**Kid-(Tries to smile & act normal) Hehe, wow. That's... . You're joking right?**

**Older Sister-(Gets Way into his face) Why don't you look in my eyes & you tell me {The kid got so scared, he actually cried, & I then jumped in to help him-but actually, that's not how it went down-(Played Back to when it was just the girl Kid was hitting on) Actually Instead of the older sister hitting him, The Girl hit him constantly, she had screaming Uncle Uncle! And Then, "Mommy". My mouth was opened wider.}**

**Girl-Don't ever hit on me again! Got It?**

**Kid-You got it tuts**

**Girl-I know where you live. I'll find you, then imma kill you**

**Kid-You're playing right hehe {The Girl wasn't kidding}, okay sorry sorry just, yall just go on about your businesses. {The people disperse as I walked up with my arms crossed.}**

**Tysean-Well that's a terrible pick up line to get girls to fall for you**

**Kid-What would you know about picking up ladies?**

**Tysean-Lots, and Later, but now let's move on to the important stuff**

**Kid-Like What?**

**Tysean-Like wth with all of this! You're getting rich just by you stupid _ss fruit cakes?!**

**Kid-Yep, and They're selling like a boss, check it out! **

**Tysean-{I watched the man pay for his fruitcake then look back at the Kid}, Dude, where the heck did you have the idea of doing this?**

**Kid-Me! And in fact, you were the only main reason whyyyyy**

**Tysean-Okay. Whyyy?**

**Kid-Umm, Umm, Uhhh**

**Tysean-And You think you're a salesman, f that you can't even answer a single question**

**Kid-Forget about that! I'm Making millions of money off of my amazing fruit cake**

**Tysean-And you made them yourself?**

**Kid-Yeah**

**Tysean-You mean you, made Those, all by... yourself**

**Kid-Mmm Hmm**

**Tysean-Oh That's even worse**

**Kid-Even Invisibilly likes my cakes (Waves at Billy as Billy waves back)**

**Tysean-Okay Okay Okay, that is not the point, I-I will be going now**

**Invisibilly-So, how'd it go?**

**Tysean-Creative differences, As long as you keep paying him to bring his nasty disgusting heap of fruit cakes over here for the losers, make sure he stays Out Of My Face! Literally!**

**Invisibilly-No Problem... **

**Tysean-Yo, remember what I just said (Walks away)**

**Invisibilly-No Problem!**

**{Now Is Later & Clawd, Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo & Deuce are already checking out their lights.}**

**Clawd-We went through all this Trouble, to put on a light show?! Awesome!**

**Deuce-Clawd, Chill dude, it's just a contest**

**Frankie-Technically, our first one in this dimension**

**Draculaura-Yeah, wolfy, it's not like we're gonna win easy just because it's our first time doing this**

**Cleo-But if you wanna go through with it?**

**Clawd-Totally**

**[Flashback Scene: At the Store]**

**Clawd-Wow! Look at all the Christmas decorations!**

**Deuce-Dude**

**Cleo-Whaat?**

**Deuce-No, Cleo, I meant at Clawd. Maybe you should listen more**

**Cleo-Or maybe you should stop saying "dude", dude**

**Frankie-(Whispers to Cleo & Deuce) Guys, Not here, you're about to cause a scene!**

**Draculura-{Draculaura saw some awesome Christmas decorations, a wreath, Big Red & Green , the Santa Claus Light Snowman You Know, the one on your roof!} Oooh This looks great**

**Clawd-(Looks At the Price) Holly Ghoul! That's a lot of money, I can't buy this! **

**Cleo-{Cleo acts as if shes crying}, I can't believe the words you're saying! {She wept & Wept & Wept. Clawd then got tired of Cleo's attitude so he came & Talked to her. Clawd talked to the manager about buying the Christmas set.} He managed to buy all the Christmas decorations, but the rest, he isnt gonna buy, then a smell overlooked his way. It was chicken. Clawd started to run to the smell but Cleo caught him one handed.}**

**Cleo-C'mon Clawd, If we don't get the final bulb someone will beat us to it!**

**Clawd-You're right... Sorry Chicken. Let's go get those decorations**

**{They were about to go but then something else happened. They were going to be in a half sale competition. Normally they will get socks & usual gifts like ugly sweaters & scented candles. The only priority that mattered to the ghouls right now is getting those Christmas lights.}**

** The Intercom-This is Christmas shopping special. Everything's half off. Better watch out, better not cry, better not pout cuz you will be busy getting things in your buggies before your opponents get everything to fly off the shelves. If You think you are not worth being in this game, please walk out. **

**Cleo-Chow {Cleo starts to walk out when Clawd picked her up and set her in front of him.}**

**Clawd-You're not going anywhere. I said we are going to get those Christmas lights so we can win the light fight.**

**Draculaura-Actually, you didn't. Sorry baby**

**Clawd-Pre-truth! We are going to get those Christmas lights so we can win the light fight**

**Deuce-Dude, This is like our first time being somewhere with a lot of people who aren't like us**

**Frankie-Yea, but we are monsters we are proud, we are monsters say it loud**

**Cleo-Aww, not again!**

**Frankie-I mean that we are monsters, we can do this. Win whatever means necessary! **

**Clawd-(To Deuce) Dude, you got the flashlight I asked for? {Deuce has the flashlight and gave it to Clawd}, Thanks, Bro**

**Deuce-No Problem**

**The Intercom-Okay, so shoppers, prepare to start!**

**Clawd-Okay guys, get in position**

**Cleo-Oh what? You know I don't run!**

**Clawd-Well today you do, so stop whining!**

**Deuce-So, what's the plan?**

**Frankie-Draculaura, You're heading for the reindeer lights. I'm heading for just the Santa light. Clawd & Deuce, You are gonna get the Santa w/the sleigh & the reindeer that comes with it, & Cleo? **

**Cleo-What?**

**Frankie-You are going to get the merry Christmas lights**

**Cleo-(Sighs) How Big are they?**

**Draculaura-(Exhales loudly) Does it even matter the size? It is a Sale. Everything half off! Just get what Clawd wants you to get and make your way to the counter to check them out**

**The Intercom-Shoppers, On Your Marks**

**Clawd-(Gripping the Cart bars) This is it!**

**The Intercom-Get Set! {Clawd's eyes are almost on their way of closing but that is the sign of a battle}, GOOOOO!**

**{Suddenly, Deuce Puts Cleo in the buggy and roller her down the floor. Cleo was trying her best to steer the cart but it was hard, but when she got the hang of it, the cart quickly slowed down. So she grabbed an Amulet out of her purse and the amulet shinned around the Cart, now making it a driving vehicle-But still a cart. She rode down the isles looking for the Merry Christmas lights wherever they may be. Meanwhile, Clawd & Deuce were battling it out when they grabbed a few socks & Clawd spotted the Santa Reindeer roof lights on the second row of the shelf. Then they saw a person was about to grab it along with another person about to reach for it.}**

**Clawd-DEUCE!**

**Deuce-You got it, Bro! {Deuce took off his sunglasses & flashed his eyes at the two before they were moments reaching for those roof lights.} (Deuce Put glasses back on)**

**Clawd-Good Work,**

**Deuce-Thanks, now it's time to work your magic! {Clawd hand the flashlight back to Deuce & Turned it on, making Clawd the only vicious Werewolf in the whole store. Clawd ran towards the roof lights while Deuce was shining the light in his face. Then, opponents came up on each side and was bumping them to lose.}**

**Clawd-Deuce, go get the Christmas lights, I'll handle off those jokers! (Yells) Ki'yah! {Deuce ran towards the lights, and he jumped and got them off the second shelf. And two piled up on Deuce, then three, then four. As they were doing that, one of them knocked his sunglasses off his face. Thing was, they didn't notice the snakes on his head so the snakes started hissing and the people started running.}**

**Deuce-Haha! (Puts glasses back on and rubs his hand on the snakes's head), Thank you guys {The snakes hissed happily as he made his way to the counter. With Draculaura. She turned around looking for reindeer lights all they needed was four boxes, how easy is that? She spotted only five boxes.}**

**Draculaura-Well, it's only a half sale after all. This looks easy, how bad can it- {Just then, a Motor kart had took one of the five boxes, like just drove through there and just took the fifth box. Now they're only 4 in her existence}, I can do this, I can do this! Then there were two motor karts coming towards Draculaura}, Aaaaahhhhh! With Frankie, she saw the last motor kart. She was about to hop on it when a bystander hopped on it na d Frankie shoved her off. Then the next thing you know, both were fighting over a motor kart! The bystander accidentally pulled off Frankie's arm and Frankie made It move. The bystander screamed and was bout to get back on but Frankie touched her with her disconnected arm and shocked her-more like tased her. She collapsed to the ground and Frankie looked around while reconnecting her arm. She hops on then puts it in forward, which it moved slow. She shocked it and it moved a whole lot faster. Then she went after the single Santa Claus light... till she heard screaming.}**

**Frankie-(Gasps) Draculaura! {She then grabs the Santa lights and went to find her, while the opponent missed the Santa lights and went in the place where it was sitting at instead. Frankie rode through isle to isle & suddenly, she saw Draculaura & the two opponents have tasers too. And there were others trying to get their hands on-}**

**Draculaura-The reindeer lights, Frankie, You must get the reindeer lights, Now!**

**Frankie-Alright! **

**{As Frankie rode, she saw Cleo riding in an empty buggy with no one to support her from crashing, but Frankie kept going for the lights. She snatched One}**

**Draculaura-One**

**{Frankie Then Snatched Two}**

**Draculaura-Two**

**{Frankie Snatched Three}**

**Draculaura-Three**

**{And as soon as Frankie was about to get the last box, another motor kart went and crashed into Frankie, making her nearly unconscious}**

**Draculaura-FRANKIE! {Draculaura got so mad that she changed into a bat and started to bite everybody-nah, that's too much. She turned into a bat and started scratching them with her feet. They ran away as Draculaura turned to normal & ran to get the last box. She then went to Frankie kneeled down and almost started to cry}, Frankie? C'mon, get up Frankie! Please Frankie we need you! Frankie! {No reply or answer. Draculaura now was really crying now this time. When Clawd & Deuce rolled over to see what the deal is, everyone were staring straight at them, so they went and took a whole bunch of junk. Some nearly pounced on them but missed. Frankie then started to wake up with a bad headache.}**

**Frankie-(Groans) Aww, what happened?**

**Draculaura-Frankie! {She gave her a hug as she hugged back & everyone started clapping as a person tried to steal the single Santa from Frankie's motor kart. Frankie shocked them and took the Santa lights back.}**

**Frankie-C'mon Draculaura, let's go to the checkout desk!**

**{Clawd & Deuce ran back to the checkout line and the clerk was going quick as he can so nobody won't jump them as he's charging the lights}**

**Draculaura-OMG, Clawd, how much stuff did you brought?**

**Clawd-Just enough to surprise the normies**

**Clerk-Hey! You Got all the missing things off this list! You get a 50 dollar gift card, a few coupons, & more will be coming your way soon!**

**Frankie-um, that's not the only thing coming you way {Those people who got shocked, stoned, & boned were running to destroy them just cuz they have the missing items: a rare Christmas red, white & green pair of socks, pack of 30 sized underwear, 2 ugly sweaters, & a whole mob of debauchery! After the clerk puts everything in the bag, they were ready to go except they forgot one thing... where's Cleo? Cleo was riding around in the empty cart when she saw the merry Christmas lights on the top of the entrance way. So she rode back to the front of the store and put the amulet in her pocket as another opponent tries to steer her off course!}**

**Cleo-Hey, I command you to stop it! {The opponent kept on pushing her as Cleo's cart lost it and took a tumble to the ground with Cleo with it}, I'm Not Giving up yet! {Cleo ran-she actually ran after that opponent and it was an old lady, but she was athletic. Cleo ran so fast, she hopped into her buggy with the full stuff and she screamed when going to the check out counter. **

**Opponent-Get out of my basket you, cheater! The Opponent did a 360 spin and Cleo went flying into the air and grabbed on to a Sign that was flashing. A BIG sign actually. And the lady lost her control & fell into the mob, stopping them from getting to the ghouls. She was about to lose her grip but that wasn't the only thing she was about to lose, her bandages were caught on something and that something was that old lady. She pulled as Cleo held onto that sign and Frankie, Draculaura, Clawd, & Deuce were cheering her on. Saying her name constantly. The old lady pulled further and suddenly they heard bandages ripping. Cleo was scared & nearly humiliated, that old lady was going to get Cleo completely exposed to everyone in that store!}**

**Deuce-We Have to do something!**

**Frankie-Use your stone powers**

**Deuce-I can't, If she holds onto Cleo's bandages, I stone wall her & Cleo as well. The power links to whatever someone is holding, and I can't risk that!**

**Draculaura-But Cleo is about to fall, and so is that sign, and I'm starting to see places of Cleo that are not meant to see! DO SOMETHING DEUCE, HER EXPOSURE IS ABOUT TO DRIVE ME NUTS!**

**Deuce-Okay Okay!**

**Frankie-Look, you know we have no choice, it's either Stone Wall, or get humiliated by the whole Public**

**Cleo-(In tears) This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me in my life! {Then she heard a noise. Deuce stoned the old lady and then the bandages started to make their way toward Cleo.}**

**Frankie-We got to do something!**

**Deuce-I know something but Cleo isn't gonna like it... Clawd, grab the bandages quickly and yank them on my count! {The 4 were in a circle}, 3... 2... NOW! {Clawd yanked the rest of the bandages off & Cleo felt a bit cold, but then she noticed her bandages were gone and she was now completely exposed... And Deuce threatened to stone wall the people if they dare look at Cleo or even laugh at her. But then, Cleo was dangling from the sign, and then Cleo fell along with the sign after her... the four moved out of the way cuz they were under the sign & suddenly, Cleo was caught and moved from the falling sign. It was Spectra. She saved Cleo and She quickly hugged her the best she could because she's a ghost.}**

**Cleo-Ohhh, Thank You, Spectra... Now- {She looked at herself and just now noticed she wasn't wearing anything on. Not even her shoes}, Oh, My Raaaa! I'm Na-**

**Spectra-Shhhh. I got this {Spectra pulled out her spare bandages outfit and gave it to Cleo in a hurry}**

**Cleo-Thanks Spectra {She quickly went behind one of the registers and got dressed quickly. One of the opponents spotted Cleo and He whistled followed by a G_ddmn! Cleo Screamed and covered herself quick, she was almost done actually, she just got to put on the signature blue vest and she's done, but wasn't done wrapping the upper part of her body yet. Deuce caught the guy. The guy chuckled and ran but was too late and he got stoned. One of the Other Guys got up from the ground.}**

**Guy-Hey, You stoned wall my- {Deuce was about to take his glasses off again followed by flashing green lights and the guy got back down in a hurry. The clerk walked towards the big accident. And Picked up Cleo's messed up bandages and Cleo walked to him & snatched it from him, then he walked away.}**

**Clerk-Wow! U got the biggest thing that was on the list... The Merry Christmas Sign!**

**Frankie-(Runs to Cleo & Hugs Her) Cleo, did you hear that?! You did it! **

**Cleo-(Chuckles a bit nervously) I did, did I?**

**Draculaura-Yes, we would be getting big things!**

**Clawd-You should be proud of yourself**

**Deuce-(Walks to Cleo & Hugs & Kisses her) Like I am**

**Cleo-(Giggles) Aww, Deuce Stop. You're embarrassing me**

**Clerk-Where are you from? (Sound of a scratched record player) {Everyone paused}**

**Frankie-We're from... the circus. Yeah, that's it. But we can't discuss it. It will ruin the surprises that will be ahead**

**Clerk-So, the werewolf & that guy with the snakes on his head is part of an act?**

**Draculaura-Well, no. They might be from a circus, but they are actors. And these are costumes, see? {Draculaura pinched Clawd and he howled in pain}**

**Clawd-Owwwwwhhhhh! {Everyone paused at that}**

**Draculaura-Sorry baby**

**Clawd-It's alright, Ghoulfriend {He was trying to fight the pain}**

**Clerk-Oh, Okay, so-**

**Cleo-Can we go now?**

**Clerk-Oh. Sure. Sorry.**

**{The clerk prepared the rest of what he needed to give to the ghouls & he escorted them out with a $200 tip.}**

**Cleo-I Love Half Off Sale Shopping! Hahahaha!**

**[Flashback Scene Ends: Back To Clawd & the rest of the Ghouls]**

**Hoodude-Being Naked seemed worth it huh, Cleo?**

**Cleo-(Super Aggravated at the thought) Don't ever speak of it! Or Your Stitches Come Off!**

**Hoodude-Oooh, no ma'am, I'll keep quiet, I promise!**

**Cleo-(To Deuce) I don't trust him. You got scissors?**

**Deuce-Cleo, No {Cleo Sighs}**

**[Scene: Tysean & Rhiley w/ The other Ghouls]**

**Rhiley-Okay, You ready to lose?**

**Tysean-It depends (Glares at Toralei who's smiling at him & Back at Rhiley) Are You ready to lose, cuz I 'scents' defeat in your future. Get it?!**

**Toralei-Oh, I get it, baby ghoul! The smell of fruit cake is horrible as it tastes**

**Twyla-And nobody likes the smell or the taste of fruit cake**

**Tysean-See, why the hell are Twyla & Toralei get my hidden puns but yall don't see any sense to play along**

**Rhiley Cuz I don't play games! **

**Tysean-Well neither do I but I tend to be mature while doing it!**

**{Manny & Heath brought a snow making machine.}, Why ain't Abbey doing it?**

**Heath-She said she doesn't do snow. Just Ice.**

**Tysean-That's some bull! She's from the mountain top in the Himalayas and you can't make no snow?!**

**Heath-That's what I said!**

**Tysean-Where the heck is she so I can slap some cold sense into her before I lose my patients**

**Manny-Mooo! She's over there beside the house by herself**

**Tysean-Thanks, bull!**

**Manny-It's Manny! Moooo!**

**Tysean-And Stop Mooing, You ain't that attractive!**

**Heath-Ohhh, he totally burned you, man! {I don't like Heath or Manny but after I heard Heath said that to Manny, who is now p'ssed off, I turned my head at'em and smiled & giggled a little. Then headed to Abbey}**

**Tysean-Abbey, What the hell is going on? Ice? Really? Where the F's the Snow! {I really just say 'F'. Not the full word, Remember, PG-13. They only say Fk once but this is The PG-13 like in Rush Hour and Stuff.}**

**Abbey-I can't make snow, I can only make Ice.**

**Tysean-Abbey, That's a load of-**

**Abbey-I know you think it's load of bull, but it's true**

**Tysean-Abbey, sweetie, all you need to do is believe**

**Abbey-Believe? I believe, but not enough. You help Abbey with belief**

**Tysean-Sure. (Grabs water from Dicious: Tysean's Car) Here, drink this and try making snow**

**Abbey-Okay (Grabs drink and drinks it) {Abbey then puts her hands in the sky and frozen stuff came out. I was looking to see if it worked}, Did it work?**

**Tysean-I don't know let me see & I'll let ya know-(Bamm!) {That was no snow. That was Ice! And it hurts so much!} Owwww! F, Man! That sht hurts like a B! {I was holding my face where it landed.}**

**Abbey-I wish I can make snow... (Stars to tear up)**

**Tysean-Abbey?**

**Abbey-I'm sorry! {Abbey started to cry and ran back in the house}**

**Tysean-Abbey! (To Self) I-I'm sorry. {I cried a little myself & Rhiley came to me and I had to suck it up so she won't figure out I was crying.} **

**Rhiley-So, I bet that's what defeat feels like. Hahaha!**

**Tysean-Yeah, keep laughing but you will taste & smell it. So, getting hit in the face with ice feels much more better than eating nasty crap someone just made at home. {I then had an idea. We can throw ice instead of snowballs, but Heath already turned up the snow machine and snow comes out. Abbey was watching outside the screen door.}**

**Abbey-I wish I can Make snow. {Abbey sucks it up.} What am I doing crying for? I must stop acting like baby yak & get the heck out & practice! {Abbey went in the backyard and practiced. She even brought water with her in case of temporary reasons. Back in the front yard, we were ready for the fight but I had snuck a few sugar cookies & Rhiley, Amber & The Twinz (Bre & Lexi) saw me. I handed Ghoulia, Twyla & Toralei one.}**

**Tysean-Saying Imma hog all the cookies! You kidding! Now Form up your team! **

**Cuz whoever I just handed a cookie to, is on my team**

**Rhiley-Fine. I pick... hey! You got two smart ghouls on your team. You can't do that! **

**Tysean-There ain't no rules for that sht. Stop being a baby all the dmn time, Rhiley**

**Ghoulia-(Moans in Zombie talk)**

**Tysean-You agree with Rhiley, huh?**

**Rhiley-Yes, So you have to give up one of your smart ghouls on your team**

**Tysean-Fine, I pick Ghoulia. Good Luck!**

**Rhiley-You know what, I should have picked**

**Tysean-Well guess what? Life Sucks, get use to it!**

**Rhiley-Why don't you get rid of Toralei whenever we all team up?**

**Tysean-Cuz, she's my ghoulfriend, duh! And she know math. You stupid or something?**

**Rhiley-Shut up, Tysean!**

**Tysean-Venus, Get your environmental _ss over here, Your In**

**Venus-Aww Ma-(sucks her teeth in an attitude) Seriously?! {It was The third time she was picked doing everything for me. The Christmas Tree, the Eggnog incident, now the snowball fight. I have Twyla. Toralei & Venus; Rhiley has Ghoulia, Clawdeen, & Operetta.}**

**Rhiley-Get ready, Sugar Cookie eater!**

**Tysean-Looking forward to it, you Fruit Cake eating accuser {Ghoulia blew the whistle and then the fight was on! We started making the snowballs as soon as the machine started shooting snow like a cannon. We ran around the Christmas lights that the 5 ghouls have set up. Cleo just finished setting up the last reindeer by the medium little cone tree. The ppl were across the street and lots were participating in the light show.}**

**Deuce-Are you ready dude?**

**Clawd-Ready than I'll ever be {Clawd plugged the lights in. The 'Merry Christmas' , Santa w/ reindeer lights were shining beautifully. And they did their best to get the extension cords out the way. We were still battling and so far, nobody got hit... Venus ducked and got one of the Cones and made it grew bigger and she used it as a tennis racket to whack the snowballs that were heading her way.}**

**Tysean-Imma try & catch a snowball**

**Venus-Tysean, this isn't Dodgeskull! You're gonna get yourself out!**

**Tysean-I have to try! I'll make that my last timing! (Runs Off)**

**{Venus looked back & forth seeing if someone was behind her and Operetta was leaning against the big tree and Venus froze. Operetta throws the snowball at Venus's face but suddenly, a white big snowball hit Operetta in the Face and It was Abbey, snow surfing without no board-Her powers. Venus was relieved.}**

**Venus-Oh, Thanks, Abbey. I thought I was finished!**

**Abbey-Don't mention it! Abbey then surfed off & Venus sighed happily and walked off and She got it with a snowball thrown by Ghoulia.}**

**Venus-Darn It! {She went over there with the twins & Amber and Sat on the porch with Operetta.} **

**Rhiley-Is That Abbey?**

**Abbey-Yes!**

**Rhiley-You Can't do that! That's cheating, plus you are easily played when it comes to snow**

**Abbey-Hey, Why don't Abbey settle it even? I help Tysean, I help you? {Rhiley smiled and she let's Abbey help get me out. Toralei was up in a Tree, but was about to fall when she threw a snowball at Rhiley's head but it caught the end of her ponytail. I saw it but didn't wanna give off my hiding spot. I was under the walkway but I was creeped out cuz I don't like being down there when there's bugs and sht down there. Toralei Fell and I climbed out & I was a Werewolf, I caught her and Tumbled on my back and landed back on my feet after I then turned into a werecat.} **

**Toralei-My Hero {I smiled but when snowballs came flying in different directions, I took Toralei & ran behind the big bush and Looked to see if the coast is clear. I turned back into a normie after I dove behind the big bush}**

**Toralei-Tysean, You got something big disgusting on your face**

**Tysean-What's up with yall & my face?! Haven't yall got hit by hard blocks of ice before?**

**Toralei-No, cuz that never happened to me**

**Tysean-Lucky You**

**Twyla-Shhh, is the coast clear?**

**Tysean-I don't know, I'll go & check**

**{I then pushed Toralei out from behind the bush to be on lookout & she didn't even want to. She scowled at me as I did a fake smile.}**

**Toralei-(Looks left & Right & around her area) (Whispers) I think it's clear. Okay, The coast is clear, I repeat, The coast, Is-(Sploosh)**

**{I made Toralei get out by Clawdeen. She walked madly over here.}**

**Tysean-Sorry Toralei, I just thought that you were the- oww, that really hurts! {She scratched my face and It hurt cuz that's where Abbey's previous ice powers struck me earlier. She then stormed Off to sit with the others. Clawdeen laughed and Twyla threw a snowball at Clawdeen & got her out. I saw Ghoulia & Rhiley with snowballs. So I ran around the Single Santa light, somersaulted pass the reindeer & ducked behind the 2nd one near the medium small cone tree. I almost nearly fell. Clawd saw us playing where all the lights were.}**

**Clawd-HEY, TYSEAN BE CAREFUL!**

**{I was trapped cuz Abbey trapped me with snow from the tree, and I struggled to get free, then suddenly, Twyla appeared and Threw a snowball at Ghoulia & she ducked and Rhiley threw one at me. I tried to duck but I fell again cuz my foot was caught in the sheet of snow. So you know what happened?}**

**Rhiley-Hmm, I 'scents' fruit cake in your future! (Laughs!)**

**Tysean-Oh, Rats! **

**Rhiley-Bye, 'Duuuude!' (Throws snow ball) {As I prepare myself for my epic failure ever, Twyla got in the way and They hit her with the snowball instead. I quickly got up and got all the snow off my feet, I was alone.}**

**Tysean-(Kneels down to Twyla who's laying down) You know you didn't have to do that**

**Twyla-And you also know you got that painful bruise or something on your face?**

**Tysean-Not Helping. **

**Tywla-Sorry. Tysean, You should finish this. You got this... Make me proud {She kissed my nose and Toralei started yelling AHEM! We both looked at us}**

**Tysean-(To Toralei) Sorry, Baby Ghoul! I Uh-**

**Bre-This isn't the hunger games, Tysean! **

**Tysean-Don't I Already know that, Bre?! {I ducked as another snowball went for me}, Abbey, how could you?!**

**Abbey, I'm sorry, but I have to be fair. **

**Tysean-That's Bull, Man!**

**Rhiley-(Runs Torward Tysean & Throws Snowball) You're going down!**

**Tysean-(Runs, Ducks & then throws snowball) There's no way you can get me out cuz I got a secret weapon! {The next thing we were wrastling with each other.}**

**Tysean-Get off of me!**

**Rhiley-You get off of me!**

**Tysean-Tysean You don't deserve to win this sht anyways! {The People were watching us across the street fight like kids.}**

**Rhiley-Oh, really?!**

**Tysean-Yea, in fact, I rather just get tagged right now, With an Snow ice ball**

**Ghoulia-(Groans in Zombie talk)**

**Tysean-Yea, I'm a Rebel like that! {Rhiley pushed me down & made A snow ice ball and threw it at me. I didn't even budge... I got hit... and yea, it pained my stomach for 2 minutes}**

**Rhiley-Yeah! You Lose! {She high five'd Ghoulia. Twyla saw what nobody else saw.}**

**Twyla-You think so Haven't you? The ghouls and the others looked at Twyla then each other & looked at me. I lifted the snow ice ball up the best I could and I caught it!**

**Venus-He-He Caught it! You Caught It! {Everyone was amazed.}**

**Tysean-Well, Well, Well, Rhiles. Looks Like you ain't the only one who's gonna eat the fruit cake {Rhiley's team looked at each other and swallowed nervously. Few minutes we all were gathered together watch them eat some fruit cake.}**

**Tysean-(Places a thumbs up at Kid) Thanks Kid!**

**Kid-(Places a Thumbs Up back)**

**{The Ghouls stared at the cake, sniffed it, but Operetta ate it, and she said it tasted good. So the others tasted it & They agreed with her.}**

**Rhiley-Operetta's right, This cake is good**

**Tysean-What?! {I got a piece & tasted it and spitted it out, plus I felt like I wanted to gag. Wth?! How can you bare eating that sht?! {I then saw Toralei, Twyla & Venus eating it, and Then Bre & Lexi, & Amber}, what are yall doing?! Man, This is Ridiculous! Kill me already. Just Kill me Please!**

**Rhiley-THAT'S IT! WITH GREAT PLEASURE! {Rhiley grabbed the shovel and ran after me with it.}**

**Amber-(Sighs In annoyance) Okay, Now, They're back. {We've been rivals for years and now we returned to hating each other I guess, that's why Amber said we're back. I was running fast as I could when I accidentally tripped over the extension cords, and Manny was running after Rhiley and he jumped on me. I got hopping mad & Punched him and he went up up in the air like Shifu & Po. Rhiley then whacked me with the shovel but I stopped it with my feet & knocked her out with the end of the shovel. Then the heavy shovel end slipped between my feet and it hit... that area. It hurts, a lot! So Painful! But as Manny fell back on me, I got up And pushed him off.}**

**Tysean-What The H & double hockey sticks is wrong with you all tonight! Yall are acting so messed up! **

**Amber-NO, You're acting messed up, Tysean! {Rhiley came to & Pounced on Tysean and then it became a brawl! Then, one of us messed up the extension cords again which ruined something on the roof where Deuce & Clawd was at. The lights started to slowly gradually fall. {I pushed Rhiley into one of the reindeers near the big tree which was knocked over & the lights went out. Then Rhiley swung me into the single Santa lights, I crashed into it and shattered it to pieces. Then we got to the point where we started being in a physical fight. We're spies so we learned kung fu & all types of martial arts moves, that's including boxing & for the ladies, cat fighting.}**

**Tysean-(Screams at Rhiley) GET THE _ OFF ME!**

**Rhiley-NEVER! **

**Lagoona-HEY! ALL OF YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW! {I ran behind Lagoona and Rhiley follows, I bobbed & weaved her around, then Rhiley made a snowball & threw it at me... but the thing was, I put Lagoona in the way of the snowball & it hit her instead.}**

**Tysean-Ha! You Missed Me! (Rhiley thows another Snowball hits his face) OH, DID YOU JUS-?!**

**Clawd-(Screams) LOOK OUT! {The next thing we knew, the lights that were wrapped around the house was going out in an instant. Boom Boom Boom so quickly. And Draculaura Was in the way where the plug-in gets past.} DRACULAURA! {Draculaura looked at Clawd. Clawd didn't hesitate to jump off the roof. As he done it, he grabbed Draculaura & both went tumbling down the snowy ground. The Santa w/the reindeer lights came falling off the roof and when it did, it broke on top of the walkway arms, but the Big 'Merry Christmas' lights fell on top of it & broke the arms of the walkway. The satellite also fell off the roof. Back to us now. I got in Rhiley's Face and she got in mine. We were yelling at each other then tussled again. Then back to the punching. Lagoona tried to move me away from her but Rhiley accidentally punched Lagoona in the mouth, hard! Everyone oohed from across the street. They were about to come over here and check on Clawd's lights, but... We had some creative differences, let's just leave it at that. She had tears in her eyes after that and then... She went Ham on us. Big Time! Lagoona grabbed me turned me upside down and slammed me on the ground. We even heard his thud in the snow. And I knew that it hurts. No matter how much snow it is out here. Everyone across the street was pretty entertained. Then Lagoona punched me in the mouth.}**

**Lagoona-That's a message from Rhiley! **

**Tysean-(Holding his mouth) Ugh, I think I'm gonna need some stitches for that! {She then ran after Rhiley, but no matter how hard Rhiley tried Lagoona was there every time. So She pinned Rhiley against the big cone tree and Punched her in the face. Rhiley started to cry a lot after that.}**

**Lagoona-That's for Tysean {Lagoona took lots of exhausting breaths. And looked at the both of us}, I hope you two jackleopes are happy! {Everyone else was far away from the commotion. And Clawd & Draculaura was safe, But Clawd bruised his ankle. **

**Draculaura-Clawd! Are you alright?!**

**Clawd-I'm fine-Aww! That hurts!**

**Draculaura-Clawd, your ankle, it's... bruised!**

**Frankie-Oh my ghoul! Is he alright?!**

**Tysean-(Gets Up holding his head) Oh course he's okay! He ain't dead if that's what you're tryna ask... {I went toward the disaster of the lights on the ground and the walkway}, See this?! That should be a lesson to all of you! (The lights catch on fire), When something like this happens, You learn from Chet (_Turbo_) You, duck, tuck n RO-(BWOOOOOSSSHHH!) {The lights caught on fire & They blew up! Along with the other stuff the 5 ghouls brought. I was standing in the way of the explosion & I went literally flying into Manny & Cleo. Then the other lights gets blown along the extension cords, which links to the power lines, and the power source on the light post. Everything went out for like a few moments. Everyone screamed my name. I screamed it also just because I was way too p'ssed off, & because I didn't want to be the only outcast that has all against one. Then the lights cut back on but my porch lights were off. **

**Frankie-Whoa! **

**Tysean-No-no-no! Please, don't get mad! I got one more surprise! (Whispers but average To Abbey), Abbey make the snow**

**Abbey-huh?**

**Tysean-(Yells) ABBEY MAKE THE SNOW!**

**Abbey-Okay Okay! {Abbey raised her hands in the air and hoped that the ice that she's shooting will turn into snow}, Did it work?**

**Tysean- Here, let me check... (Looks Up) uhhh no-(Bam!) Oww! Not Again! I'll take that answer as a no**

**Abbey-Abbey agrees**

**Tysean-You think?! {I held my face cuz it hurts, everywhere!} **

**Heath-Wow, dude, you terrible! What is that on your face?!**

**Tysean-Oh hell no! ain't it obvious you flame brain?!**

**Heath-(Looked around) Oh, (Goes back to Portal along with the other monsters)**

**Robecca-I can't believed this, Tysean how could you? You've ruined Christmas!**

**Tysean-M-Me?!**

**Everyone & Tysean-YES! **

**Lexi-(To Tysean) And stop talking with the crowd, were talking at you, not with you!**

**Tysean-I hate being an outcast! I actually thought I can literally make it snow, thanks to Abbey**

**Ghoulia-(Moans in Zombie Language)**

**Lagoona-Ghoulia's right, Tysean. Abbey's only power is ice. There's nothing you can do about that!**

**Abbey-Shut Up! Tysean taught me, to believe, I believe I can make snow! {I smiled a little cuz I was very proud of Abbey for not giving up & for standing up for herself. She went in the backyard to practice some more. **

**Tysean-MANNYYYYYYY!**

**Manny-Uh-oh! {Manny ran back to the Monster High portal along with Twyla, Venus, Operetta, Ghoulia, Hoodude & Heath. We then soon heard**

**There were three police cars screeching a stop and they came out arresting Me & Rhiley. We both fought but was tased and thrown in the police car... 2 different cars to keep us from interfering with each other. Amber & The others explained everything.}**

**Lexi-Are Tysean & Rhiley gonna get locked up?**

**Cop 1-No, they're not going to be under arrest. (Looks around) Especially, for something... like_ this**

**Cop 2-We know them long enough for them to go at each other like that**

**Bre-So It's True!**

**Cop 1-What do you mean?**

**Bre-Rhiley, You (Amber) & Tysean said that the main reason why they quit working in the police force was because yall are always so-**

**Lexi-(Covers Bre's Mouth) Awesome & always on point. Hehe, that is what she said. No lie about it**

**Cop 2-(Laughs) haha! Well, that is very nice of you three to say that**

**Cop 1-You need the fire truck to put this out?**

**Clawd-(Crying silently) N-n-noooo (Howls)**

**Amber-Uh, hehe, He's an actor in disguise. That's all. {Then the cops un-handcuffed us two and we both moved out slowly out of the cop car. We both had depression looks on our faces. **

**Cop 2-Have a good night! Oh, And are they aware they have some kind of something on their face? Because I can't-**

**Bre-Get Out Of Here?!**

**Cop 1-Okay, Have a Goodnight**

**Lexi, Amber & Bre-You Too! {The Cops ran off. Me & Rhiley sat there feeling extremely humiliated.}**

**Cleo-Oh_My_Ra! (Walks forward slowly) Look at this mess!**

**Clawdeen-Yeah, I Haven't seen it like this since Clawd almost burned the kitchen down when he was a pup.**

**Clawd-Hey, it was one time! **

**{What's even more humiliating was when the host from The light fight saw this whole mess, he made a sarcastic remark.}**

**Host-Oh, & You Must Be... (Hold mic to Clawd's face)**

**Clawd-Clawd**

**Host-Well, Clawd, seems like your light just can't take the cold, due to this awesome entertainment that just went on over here, We lost track on who to give the trophy to! Well, have a nice life.**

**Clawd-Wait, but-**

**Host-Whoa Whoa Whoa! I'm sorry, wolf but you can't have this**

**Clawd-but I just that that-**

**Host-That what? You think that the worst display of a light show ever have something like this happen on TV? And just because this yard looks deserted and horrible... {A little part of the lights on the roof fell off on top of the other lights & all of it came tumbling down some more}, & Burnt, I would actually give you the trophy? Hahahaha! You're Joking! Ha!**

**Tysean-Whoa! Yo, Wait!**

**{Clawd gets up & Limps to me.}**

**Clawd-I hope You're Happy, With yourselves! You've ruined our chances of winning the contest! **

**Tysean-I'm sorry**

**Clawd-No, Save it! As long as we still come in this type of world, I'm not ever going to speak to you ever again! {Draculaura gave me a "Hm." with her nose in the air as she helps Clawd get back to their dimension. We both walked back to the living room, we moved all that stuff out the way first.} **

**Tysean-Yo Wait! This isn't part of my fault though, She shared a part in this too!**

**Rhiley-Yeah, But I didn't screw up everything, like you!**

**Tysean-(Grabs Rhiley by her shirt as they meet face to face) You'd better shut the heck if you know what's good for you! The cops zoomed past my house and I quickly let Rhiley go. **

**Lagoona-See, that's the problem. I don't know what went on with the both of you back then, but you two know you should have handled that like real adults! {We both froze up}, Tysean, You did most of this, Rhiley, you anticipated in it & decided to retaliate, just like Toralei & Cleo. Tysean, Rhiley, Right now, you are not Tysean & Rhiley, you two are Cleo & Toralei. You both better get this under control, or I will**

**Rhiley-Lagoona?**

**Lagoona-What?!**

**Rhiley-Im sorry I threw a snowball at you & punched you hard in the face**

**Tysean-And I'm sorry I caused you for it to happen**

**Lagoona-As much as I love to forgive you, you are not forgiven. Sorry {Lagoona then marched in the portal. Cleo & Deuce came in and Cleo walked up to me with tears in her eyes}**

**Cleo-I_was naked, Dangling from a Big lit sign, without my bandages on... and... you, destroyed_**

**Tysean-(Smirks) Oh My Ghoul, you were naked at a public store?! HAHAHA! {Deuce almost takes his glasses off}, Can it Deuce! {I said it like flat and severely serious, and Deuce puts his glasses back on. He walked back in the portal. Cleo cried.}**

**Cleo-How could you? {She then went with Deuce, then Clawdeen came & walked past us and back in the portal.}**

**Clawdeen-Nice Going, Scrooge!**

**Tysean-HEY! I'M NOT A SCROOGE! How many times do I have to say that This was all Rhiley's fault too?!**

**Frankie-(Walks towards them) I almost got myself killed, literally, in a half off sale & all this... This-This ain't worth nothing now!**

**Tysean-I'm sorry, Frankie**

**Frankie-Maybe that will feel better for you, but not for me, or anybody else {Frankie then left in the portal.}**

**Rhiley-Well, you're hated by everybody**

**Tysean-All because of a stupid snowball fight? Wait, Toralei. I know she's always on my side**

**Rhiley-I wouldn't think about that {Toralei came with her head down.}**

**Tysean-Toralei, baby ghoul! I'm glad you're here. I can't believe this sht! Everybody is turning against me! This is Rhiley's part in this too, right? Partial of this is her fault, right?**

**Toralei-(Sighs in disappointment) Tysean, I'm sorry but, as much as I love to agree with you, the ghouls were right. You've really lost it. **

**Tysean-Wha?**

**Toralei-Like you've lost me {She then went in the portal. What she just said shocked me a whole lot. I was hoping that was a joke. But I know that wasn't a joke. **

**Rhiley-(Laughs) Hahahaha! Oh_My_God! You Just got f'ed Up by your own girlfriend! Hahaha!**

**Tysean-Rhiley, You & I both know that even though all of this is my fault, you were playing parts in the whole thing. Because right now, all the attention is on Me. **

**Rhiley-I hate to admit this, but... you're right**

**Tysean-Really?**

**Rhiley-Yeah, because after what I did, I wasn't happy with myself at all. Felt so guilty since Lagoona & the Cops threatened me in the worse way possible**

**Tysean-Me too... But I got a plan, I can fix this (Sound of pieces of light glass particles and fell along with the ashes from the roof) Yeah, I can fix this. Gather up Bre & Lexi so the can gather the ghouls in here right now!**

**{Rhiley gathered the twinz and told them about the plan, they didn't want nothing to do with me, but they are willing to help out... So they banded the ghouls together and they came back. They followed them outside and they saw the damage was still there in front of them.}**

**Frankie-Awww, REALLY?!**

**Cleo-So_Un_Cool!**

**{The Light fight guy saw our house again and laughed at it. He told the camera dude to roll the camera.}**

**Host-Hi, I'm in front of a deserted yard owned by Tysean Slowe, and I believe Clawd wanted to takeoff with the trophy this year. But technically, this is horrible! See? Everything messed up & burned up, ashes everywhere {The Host comes walking to Clawd who's sitting on the porch in a chair with a bag of ice on his ankle}, So Wolf, nice, lights? What do you think this is, the summer time? {Some ppl laughed}, I mean, this looks plain horrible! You know you're not gonna win the trophy right?**

**Clawd-(Growling) Yessss**

**Host-Well we all know that that's too bad, who cares what people think? Anyways, everyone's houses are extremely perfect, but yours. What do you call it?**

**Draculaura-We call it,Uhhh, Dark Christmas hehe. See? It's uh... uh...**

**{I couldn't let them take this alone.}**

**Tysean-We call this yard Dark Christmas! **

**Host-Wha-**

**Tysean-Let Me finish! The reason why we call it Dark Christmas was because it was about a different group of species, no matter how they look, they met another species that is from a similar different world. They were having their very first Christmas together and suddenly, someone from this sort of species got out of control, & he never Shouldn't have. Cuz that's not how we-i mean he should spend their Christmas time together With dread & Misery. It's never about the eggnog, or the sale, or even the tree. Dark Christmas, I don't care if it's a white Christmas, a light Christmas, a blue Christmas, a green, red, purple, silver, gold christmas, or even a magenta Christmas. What really matters was what Christmas really means to us-I mean them, who sorta happen to be us not like {The ghouls and others sighed in disbelief}, well you know right? I-YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT! JUST FORGET IT! F THE WHOLE DMN THING, F IT! Look, anyway they messed up. Nah, that specie has messed us... (Chokes Up) I, messed up. I admit it, I messed up. {I started to crack tears but I clutched my jaws to keep from crying. I continued}, Christmas to us, it isn't just about God and how he sent his newborn son Jesus out in our world to be born.**

**Lagoona-God?**

**Clawdeen-Jesus?**

**Frankie-Newborn?**

**Amber-Ignore it.**

**Tysean-(Shows Picture on his phone) But by the look at this picture, This Picture, You see the Sheppard and others crowded around God & his son? I think that means it shows us about the whole family being together for a special occasion of what came before their very eyes. Family is the main key. Forget sugar cookies & cutting down trees, Tradition is nothing but a caged animal wanting to get out & be with its family. That's basically why this caged animal should have figured all of this out before starting the snowball fight. By the way, sir, you should care what people think, because what you don't understand is that every living thing has feelings... even bugs! {It was hard for me to say it too, I hate bugs!}, So, this is for the ghouls who went through all this trouble: Venus & Toralei, you never should have managed to pick out a Christmas tree-**

**Toralei-No-No Tysean, This one's on us. We're sorry, and I'm sorry, Venus. I never should have teased you like I did**

**Venus-It's no problem hehe.**

**Tysean-Toralei, Clawdeen, Cleo & Venus, I never should have got you to this Man's house and steal his eggnog. I'm sorry for getting yall in trouble.**

**Clawdeen-It's no problem. We had fun! **

**Tysean-yea, haha, Glad you did. Cleo, I am extremely sorry you had to face... the exposure to everyone at that store, never should have laughed at you for that, so disrespectful. {I kissed her on the head}, do you ever forgive me?**

**Cleo-(Smiles slowly) Of course I will, sweetie! {She kissed me on the nose and hugged me. I hugged her back. Then I went to Deuce.} **

**Tysean-Deuce, I'm so sorry that I messed up your lights and almost got you two injured up on that roof**

**Deuce-We're cool. And I think it's too late for that {He points at Clawd & Draculaura. Clawd has a bruised ankle. I felt very bad. And walked up to Clawd.} **

**Tysean-Clawd, I know you don't want to speak to me right now. I knew how much all this meant to you, I am also sorry I got your ankle bruised up. I never meant for any of that to happen {Clawd Haven't said a word. But Draculaura did}**

**Draculaura-He'll think about it, he's still thinking if he wants to beat you up, or never talk to you again**

**Tysean-Whoa, look, as much as I agree with yall that I probably deserve this, But can he just let me live & he can beat me later?**

**Draculaura-He nodded no**

**Tysean-Worth a Shot {Then I heard Clawd Laughing. I was scared a bit}, What did I say that's humorous?!**

**Clawd-Dude, Of course I forgive you! But don't ever do something like this again, cuz if you do, I know where you, live. I will find you, & I will kill you**

**Tysean-(Chuckles nervously) Hahaha! You're joking, right?**

**Clawd-Look into my eyes and tell me? {I started staring at his eyes, from the reflection, I saw full moon and he started growling and I started running. I knew where this was going, to my grave!}**

**Tysean-Ohhhh Heelllll Nooooo! Get Away From Me! {I ran and accidentally bumped into Lagoona}**

**Lagoona-Ow! Tysean, Watch where you-**

**Tysean-Lagoona! I am so sorry for what I did! I just don't know what came over me!**

**Lagoona-It's Okay! Haha.**

**Tysean-Oh Thank goodness {I then spotted Toralei by herself}, Hey Toralei. I'm sorry I put you through this. I would totally take this all back if can. I know sorry doesn't always fix things but why don't this change your mind?**

**Toralei-{Toralei saw a small case in my hand and Opened it. It was a Crystal diamond} OH MY GHOUL, You got me a Jewel?! **

**Tysean-(Sighs with a chuckle) Yeeeah.**

**Cleo-Hey, Doesn't Nefera have a jewel just like that in her diary?!**

**Tysean-(Eyes widened) No! {Toralei giggled. I went on my knee & proposed to Toralei for her to take me back. Everyone aww'ed and Toralei, she said yes! I kissed her and put the ring on her claw finger, then the jewel glowed & it did nothing. But I feel different. I felt like I had that good feeling.} Yo, Host! (Walks to Host of Light Fight), The thing is, This Is our Dark Christmas, and this is how we spent our very first Christmas together, as a big family, no matter who you are or what you are. Everybody's different, and that's what makes us all a big wonderful happy family. {Frankie cried cuz she loved the speech I gave}**

**Robecca-Tysean, That was very nice**

**Tysean-Thank You. You're very nice. Don't lose your holiday spirit just cuz someone else isnt in the holiday mood. {I hugged Robecca}, Rhiley, Living room, Now! {Rhiley & I went to the living room}**

**Host-Clawd, That was beautiful! Here! Here's The trophy. (He hands Clawd the trophy)**

**Contestant-Hey! I thought I was the winner! I got the same designs & lights as he did**

**Host-Yeeaah, But, It's too Bright! (Host Walks Off & Contestant Pouts)**

**Clawd-Thank You, Sir!**

**Host-No problem, wolf. Have a Nice year! {Clawd looked at the trophy along with everyone else.} Cool! **

**Frankie-Tysean-He... Learned the true meaning of Christmas... **

**Cleo-So, Mr. Scrooge got soft, huh?**

**Draculaura-I guess you can say That**

**Toralei-Lagoona, what about you? What do you think?**

**Lagoona-(Sighs) I don't know... But I am So Very Proud of him (Almost close to tears)**

**[Scene: Living Room]**

**Tysean-We got to give them a great show they will never forget! **

**Rhiley-Oh Brother! What is it now?**

**Tysean-I got them presents, so Imma go down our chimney and pretend I'm Santa Claus**

**Rhiley-Oh Cool, Um, There's a Few flaws, One, you hate being fat**

**Tysean-I can Get use to it**

**Rhiley-Two, You don't like the dark**

**Tysean-Yeah, So!**

**Rhiley-And Three, Bats! Lots, and Lots & Lots, of Bats**

**Tysean-Rhiley, in case you forgot, I'm a Hybrid. I can trun myself into a bat and make peace with them. No Problem**

**Rhiley-Oookayyyy. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Tysean-Alright. Aye! Where's Abbey?**

**{Abbey was laying on the porch sleeping. We were like "Aww", so we brung Abbey in here and placed her on the couch} Goodnight, Abbey {I was about to kiss her but Rhiley warned me about what happened to Heath when he tried to kiss Abbey (_Abominable Impression_), Oh, thanks, Rhiles. **

**Rhiley-No Problem**

**Tysean-(Whispers Lightly) Goodnight, Abbey {We left her to sleep and We went to do my next new plan in the kitchen... Plus I snuck a few more cookies}**

**[Scene: Chimney] **

**Rhiley-It's messy up here**

**Tysean-Okay, blame it on the guy that... oh yeah. **

**Rhiley-Forget it! Just get those presents down the chimney and get the hell out of there**

**Tysean-Alright, Fine! Now Lift me in {Rhiley lifted me in the Chimney}**

**Rhiley-Are you sure you wanna go through with this**

**Tysean-(Takes a deep breath & breathes out) Definitely! I wanna make things right! (Nods Once)**

**Rhiley-Okay, If it gets too scary for ya, I'll pull you out**

**Tysean-Who do you think I am, A punk btch?! **

**Rhiley-(To self) Maybe... Punk Btch**

**Tysean-Oh, now you're calling me a punk btch! Sometimes I wonder if that old man has a similar resemblance to your mother {Rhiley wanted to strangle Tysean for saying that but she tried to ignore that remark & focus on the mission. Bre & Lexi were outside and spotted someone familiar on the chimney.}**

**Bre-Rhiley? Is that you?!**

**Rhiley-(Gasps & drops rope) {I fell real fast}**

**Tysean-(Screams) AAAAAAAHHHHH! RRRHHHIIIIILLLEEEYYYY! {The ropes sudddenly stopped and I stopped too, I was nearly a few inches to the bottom of the chimney. I then sense noise in the chimney, in fact, ever since I was in here, I've been hearing really unusual familiar noises in this chimney. And I sure hate to find out what or who it is. Rhiley steadily walked to the edge of the roof.}**

**Rhiley-Uh, Yes, I was uh, Putting the satellite back up!**

**Lexi-The satellite is over there (Camera moves to right where satellite was hanging down from roof; Camera moves back)**

**Rhiley-Yea, well, I was tape measuring this roof so we can have a new satellite **

**Bre-Mmm Hmm, yeah, right.. Do You Also Know You got something big & painful on your Face?! **

**Rhiley-Shut Up, it ain't that Noticable! **

**Lexi-Um, everybody can see it, dude**

**Rhiley-So What?!**

**Bre-Say, what's at the other end of that rope? {The rest of the rope got loose and I fell the rest of the way down. I got up and Placed the presents where they can find it... In the living room where the Tree is. I know it isn't Christmas, but we are celebrating it early cuz we host our Christmas Eve party on Christmas Eve night. After I finish, I ran out but stopped for a quick second and blew a kiss at Abbey. I whispered "You Can do it, Abbey, Make it Snow", I then blew a kiss, which a purple & dark shaded pink heart flew from my hand to Abbey's Cheek. It splashed and dissolved and suddenly, Abbey smiled and Shifted sides. I grinned and Sighed happily. I then ran out and got back up the chimney but was afraid to.}**

**Tysean-(Whispers to self) C'mon! I'm Not a Punk Btch! If You're not a punk btch, then Prove it! Do it for Rhiley, Do it For Twyla, Do it for Lagoona... Do it, for Toralei!**

**Rhiley-What rope?**

**Lexi-That rope you just kicked down the chimney... Wait... Who's in the chimney?! {I stopped squirming and Heard what was going on outside the chimney.}**

**Tysean-(Gasped) The twinz are gonna put the rads on Rhiley! We'll be busted!**

**Voice-Hello? Who's up there? {Someone was looking up the chimney... somehow, I remember what Robecca said to me earlier... She wished that it would snow, She never seen snow before and That snow from that machine did not count. That's just a bunch of shaved ice. Lucky choice! Robecca seemed upset because she couldn't live a normal life like a normal girl. I promised her a wish too far for me to keep. I said I wish to make your dream of making it snow come true. She was halfway happy but wasn't satisfied, then I got an "ARE YOU NUTS?!" from everyone in the group. And normally I always keep my promises. This one, is my last chance. I gotta let it snow and make it so that Robecca can still live life as a normal girl would. For a robot she got a lot of heart & is a very special ghoul. There's no way I ain't letting nothing literally break her.}**

**Voice-Who's Up There?!**

**{That familiar noise was Robecca}**

**Tysean-(Whispers) Oh My Ghoul, Robecca!**

**Robecca-If You won't answer me right now, I will come up there**

**Tysean-{I had no choice but to speak in an Italian Mobster Accent like in the Amanda Show's sketch: _Tony Pajamas_}, Hey. Uh... How You'Doin?**

**Robecca-(To self) I'm coming up there!**

**Tysean-(Continues using the Accent) No, wait! I... I'm Tony Pajamas**

**Robecca-Paj (ah) mas**

**Tysean-Paj (am) as!**

**Robecca-Yeeah, I'm coming up there**

**Tysean-Dmn! {I climbed up the chimney the best I could but then I heard that same noise as I heard before. I turned my back...}**

**Rhiley-What's a rope, huh? I mean why do they call it rope? It's just string I mean-{Rhiley & everyone else heard me screaming} That's my new ringtone... Aaaahh! Haha! Yeah, right? {Bre & Lexi didn't buy it}**

**Tysean-Aaaaaahhhh I'm A Punk Btch! Aaaaahhh! Bats! {A whole swarm of bats came flying all over me & I won't stop screaming}, Aaah! Bats! Bats Everywhere! PLEASE SAVE ME! {I tried to turn into a hybrid so I can transform into a vampire so I can then turn into a bat but that didn't work either}, I... CAN'T TURN INTO... HYBRID.. CAN'T TURN_INTO...BAT_BATS... TOO... STRONG_CAN'T_BREAK... FREE! {I was also tied up in the rope. I don't know how though.} Aaaah! WHERE'S DRACULAURA & GORY WHEN YOU NEED THEM?! AHHAHAHAHAH! (Fake sobs), I HATE YOU, BATMAN & ROBIN! YOU BRUCE WAYNE SON OF A B! YOU TEEN TITAN M FER! YOU, YOUR BAT FRIENDS & YOUR TEAM HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL! {Okay, I was being over dramatic over that part. But then I saw two lights. And I struggles much more tryna make it up but I wasn't going anywhere.} AAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHHH! UMPH! {Something hit my feet & that was Robecca}, Robecca! {Robecca smiled and we shot out of there like a firecracker and we were bout to fall. But Robecca caught me and saved my life. She lowered me down and I landed on Bre that time. I quickly got off of her and She scowled at me.}**

**Tysean-Hey, it's not like I wanted to land on you... **

**Bre-(Stares at Tysean) Is It Tysean? Is it?**

**Tysean-Okay it is {Lexi punched me in the side of my right shoulder} Hey! {I jumped when she did that. Rhiley got off the roof carefully and We both explained what was going on & why I was dressed like a homeless man without a life in a big red & white pajama suit.}**

**Bre-Tysean, Rhiley?!**

**Rhiley-What?! (Gasps) Cookies? {They fell from my pocket.}, **

**Tysean/Rhiley-(Talking Same time) I knew You're gonna accuse me of eating all the sugar cookies!/I knew You wouldn't hold back your obsession of eating sugar cookies!**

**Tysean & Rhiley-(Talks at same time again) I knew I sensed something going on!**

**Rhiley-I can't believe you're at it, again! Haven't you learned nothing from Tonight?! I'm Through with You!**

**Tysean-Nah nah nah! Look {Rhiley looks as I handed the last three to Bre, Lexi & Robecca. They agreed it was great.} See?**

**Bre-Okay, that's enough of this, why the hell are you wearing a big red & white pajama suit?**

**Tysean-Wha-Im Santa Claus! Oooh I Shouldn't have said that**

**Lexi-No, You aren't fooling anybody**

**Tysean-Yeah you're right, we aren't! (Takes off Suit), But I made a special promise to Robecca & I'm not gonna break it. No Christmas Promise should ever be broken, & this week, she will get her wish to come true!**

**Robecca-Tysean, It's okay. I love this life. You don't have to keep the promise-**

**Tysean-No, This, is now! {I ran into the living room and grabbed Abbey. I whistled to call my Spy Car Debodicious to meet me in the back yard. I contacted Rhiley to take them in the living room & to wait for my signal for Robecca's surprise.} Okay, Abbey, it's all you. You're calm {I listened to her heart, careful to not put my face against it}, I'm gonna give you a sip of water. {Abbey was still sleep, and she drunk the sip of water. I also Massaged her shoulders and her hands.} Here goes nothing... When I give you the wake up call, you will not only make Ice, but make Snow, with Ice... Let it snow. {I pressed a button on the dashboard and Debodicious came stretching & spinning up in the air and it transformed into a topless weather jet. We went up in the air after we drove off the driveway, turned right, speed-jump off the road and pull up in the air. We were up so high I was scared. But I was ready.} I can risk it, right? Yeah, I'll risk it! {I kissed her on the cheek and she didn't freeze my lips... I felt rage & voices in my head from all the negative things I've heard previously about me & others... Then I got mad but kept the timing right} Get Ready... (Thunder Clapping & Lightining Flashing) Get Set... {We flew further and the voices in my thoughts gradually gets louder...Then a quick silence-} Leegghoo! {I snapped my fingers once & Abbey awoken and raised both her hands in the sky and all her powers do is turn it into solid ice. One of the designs of ice hit a crack head who was about to take candy from a baby... And as it hit him, the baby said yay! & the other block of ice, well... [ (A guy opened his door for a big surprise for the holidays.'A guy just gotten a red Pontiac convertible, bought by his father for Christmas & his late birthday.)**

**Guy-Thank You, Father! This is the best gift ever! I promise you, I will never get a single scrat-(Boom!)(Ice crashed through the roof of the Pontiac, followed by a really loud alarm that angered neighbors, A loud horn & a severely loud siren that plays behind the constant loud obnoxious honking), Mooooommmm?! (The guy Gets back inside & ready to cry)(Slams the door in disappointment)']**

**Tysean-I don't Understand, I was sure it'll work...This sht's Ridiculous! {I've hit the dashboard as I got furious.}**

**Abbey-I don't understand too... Where am I?**

**Tysean-It's hard to explain, but you're in my car, Debodicious.**

**Abbey-Hmm**

**Tysean-You're a very heavy sleeper, you know that?**

**Abbey-Hmm, no. Nobody told me that**

**Tysean-I don't get it, you were calm, you were focused... I don't know what else to do!**

**Abbey-{Abbey thought and then it hit her} Believe**

**Tysean-What?**

**Abbey-Believe! I have to believe**

**Tysean-That's right... but we have to get up higher though. {I pressed another button on the dashboard and we went higher as we span up in the air & suddenly, we saw fog, everywhere. I reckon I've turned Debodicious into a cloud.}**

**Abbey-What's going on? Why can't I see you?**

**Tysean-That's cuz Dicious, is a cloud**

**Abbey-Has she done that before?**

**Tysean-No, but I hope she doesn't get any problems while we're up here**

**Abbey-(Looks at Tysean's face) You got something on your face**

**Tysean-Thank You for noticing! It is caused by you & your blocks of Ice that's been fallin on my face & nobody can't seem to stop sayin "You got something on Your Face!" or, (In an Spoiled girl voice) "Ugh, what's that?"or even (In Surfer voice) "Whoa! Dude! What the heck is that he got on his face?!" {Abbey felt bad for putting Tysean Through this, & Tysean felt sorry for saying all those stuff just now earlier so he gave her a quick hug.}, I'm sorry, Abbey. I'm just frustrated, that's all**

**Abbey-I understand how you feel {We were drifting off on a cloud without anything that will help us get home.}**

**[Scene: Living Room]**

**{Rhiley brought the ghouls & the twinz in the living room. There were loads of presents. Everybody was amazed. The twinz went to Rhiley to compliment her.}**

**Bre-You did alright Rhiley**

**Lexi-Yeah Rhiley, great job**

**Rhiley-Awww, thanks you two {The two smiled and went to join the ghouls. Rhiley then saw Robecca staring at the sky through the window. She then started singing about wishing for snow... Rhiley had her a gaped mouth along with a surprise. She didn't know Robecca can sing, but she over to confort her anyways.}, Are you okay?**

**Robecca-Yea, (Sniffles), I'm okay**

**Rhiley-Look, Robecca, You don't have to fake it. I know how you feel when it comes to wishing for something you Haven't experienced for a long time**

**Robecca-Yea... Can I tell you something?**

**Rhiley-Of Course**

**Robecca-First of all your face is swollen-**

**Rhiley-Forget about it!**

**Robecca-Second of all, I know I'm suppose to be happy, but why am I not happy? I don't get it?**

**Rhiley-Maybe you just missing, a missing link**

**Robecca-Missing Link?**

**Rhiley-Yea, maybe you have to search for something that feels ur heart full of void**

**Robecca-But Family & Friends are my heart full of void... it's just... snow. It's not fun if a few of your friends aren't there with you to enjoy it {Rhiley then remembered who was missing}**

**Rhiley-Robecca, I know Tysean has your surprise ready as we speak**

**Robecca-(In a Flat Voice) Oooh, I can't wait**

**{Rhiley Called Me. I answered on my spy video watch. "What?!"}**

**Rhiley-May You just explain to me What's Taking so long?!**

**Tysean-Yo Rhiles, Concentration can't be rushed! Give us a break**

**Rhiley-Us? Wha-... Where's Abbey?**

**Tysean-What the hell you're talking about? Abbey's right here with me**

**Rhiley-Oh, so you decided to pick up Abbey so you two can go off on a joy ride?**

**Tysean-(In Sarcasm) Oh Yes, Rhiley, and we're also gonna take a joy ride to Italy, swing past Virginia Beach, cruise in LA, Speed down I-20 & Maybe end up in Atlanta & on our last trip, The Eiffel Tower in France! (Camera on Rhiley), Look, (Camera back on Tysean) I got this, you just stick to the plan & I'll reassure you, everything will fall into place... no pun attached**

**Rhiley-Man, It better, Tysean**

**Tysean-I'm not Charlie Brown, Rhiley. I'm sick & tired that all of you teases me and tells me I mess sht up & that I can't do sht right, or whenever I f up something yall would make such a big deal about it!**

**Rhiley-Y-You Make such a big deal of everything!**

**Tysean-Who are we talking about here?! Imma prove to you guys that even if I mess up, I can fix it just the same way in a different concept. I'm not hopping off the leap of Faith & Hope Yet, alright? I believe in this Ghoul, Okay? **

**Rhiley-(Sighs) Okay, I'm trusting you with this this time**

**Tysean-Thank You, Now stay tuned, if u see a few drops of snow, that's when you start**

**Rhiley-Okay. {I hanged up my call on my watch and Abbey was shaking. I thought she was cold but found out that it wasn't the case, but I saw that she was scared & that had to be it.}**

**Tysean-Abbey?**

**Abbey-Tysean, I'm Scared!**

**Tysean-(Sighs) I'm scared too, Abbey. But I'm always ready for the face of action**

**Abbey-And If not ready?**

**Tysean-Then you be ready. There's no such thing as not being ready for what you're not prepared for**

**Abbey-I never thought of it like that**

**Tysean-Look, Abbey, I love you, alright and I mean that like you're my god cousin-more like ghoul cousin... but whatever you're going through, we'll get through it together... How bout I'll help you through this mess?**

**Abbey-This I would Like! {We held hands together and smiled at each other. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I made a promise to Toralei, not to mention we were halfway there too when an alert beeping noise is going constantly!} What's going On?**

**Tysean-I don't know, Dicious don't feel anything but we-{The next thing we knew, we were shaking as if we were about to go to outer space to the moon.}**

**Abbey & Tysean-(Sreaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! **

**{I think they were 4 sectors that has an end in -Sphere... We were at the last -sphere where we're almost out of the planet Earth.}**

**Abbey-You don't remember which sphere we're in?**

**Tysean-Yo, it's hard to keep track of them these years {We were so high up, I could faint & fallout! Abbey on the other hand, She was so nervous, it's like she literally froze in one spot}**

**Abbey-I wish I was in bathroom**

**Tysean-Okay, Abbey... Y'ready?**

**Abbey-Um... no, let's just go home! **

**Tysean-Abbey-**

**Abbey-Tysean, let's face it, I can't do it, I'm scared, I'm nervous, I believe but not so much! **

**Tysean-Abbey, calm down! {Abbey was hyperventilating and I had to calm her down by massaging her shoulders again. She then came down a little bit}, Abbey, you know how many ghouls wished for it to snow?**

**Abbey-Uh, 23?**

**Tysean-Lots!**

**Abbey-Oh.**

**Tysean-And one of the ghouls of that 23, is Robecca**

**Abbey-(Perked Up) Robecca?!**

**Tysean-Yep. **

**Abbey-I didn't know**

**Tysean-You wish you can make it snow, right?**

**Abbey-Tysean, I know I can make it snow, just don't believe hard enough**

**Tysean-That's when you're wrong... I believe in you and I never stopped. And I'm not gonna stop believing in you, and If I believe in you, so do Robecca**

**Abbey-But Robecca-**

**Tysean-Robecca is too distracted right now. She doesn't know you are going to be the cause for it snowing. She got to be surprised. I tried to surprise you but, that failed**

**Abbey-Well, you cared me. Very much**

**Tysean-Sorry, but How would you feel if you made it snow for everybody in Grovetown?**

**Abbey-I would feel... proud**

**Tysean-Proud of who?**

**Abbey-Proud Of Me!**

**Tysean-Ex-act-ly! And Do You Wanna Give up?!**

**Abbey-Heck No!**

**Tysean-Then what are you gonna do?**

**Abbey-Abbey Abominable will make it snow, & I'm not giving up until I do**

**Tysean-That's Right, Adorable Abominable! So, You gonna step in, or Step Out**

**Abbey-In!**

**Tysean-That's my Ghoul, are you ready for this?**

**Abbey-Okay**

**Tysean-Then let's go make me, you & Robecca proud! Now, start, Abbey, Go!**

**{Abbey raised her hands up high in the air trying to make snow & some of the winds picked up her powers and it moved around. We moved along with it.} Hold on... **

**{I tried to feel for a lever and Pulled it along with a few lucky buttons, I only touched three. Which was all I need, I guess. We're in a Cloud, My car is a cloud. There's no steering wheel, no seat, but we're sitting so there might be some purpose somewhere}, try it again**

**{Abbey tried again but this time, her ice powers reached the barrier but not enough power to break it. We saw the Ice fall down so quick.}**

**Abbey-I can't do it... I can't- Wait! Imma go for it!**

**Tysean-Abbey? What are you doing, girl?! {Abbey was about to jump and try to break the -sphere barrier for the clouds to finally open up & get the snow to flow through them. I wasn't gonna let Abbey do this alone so I had to find the switch or a button 'round here that will turn my car visible from iClouds again. I closed my eyes and moved my body & arms slowly cuz I don't feel or see anything with my eyes open... I then hit the base outline inside the car. I felt where I got hit, that base have drifted away from me. I swung my hands some more and I felt buttons.} Ah-Hah! {I pressed the button quickly before it took off again.}**

**Abbey-YYUUGH! {Abbey Jumped High as she could as she used her powers to reach all the way to the barrier and when she aimed and raised her hands directly at the Barriers, she gave it all she got & BOOM! She Broke it! The clouds are now able to make it snow when Abbey is using her Ice powers. I jumped off too, and the next thing we know, we're falling way from the 5 -spheres and we knew it would be it. I saw Abbey dead cold & I dived near her to see if she's okay. I figured after she gave all that power, she was weak. So I span her around to keep her cool. Not one of my best Ideas.}**

**Abbey-What you doing?**

**Tysean-Spinning you around to keep you cool**

**Abbey-I'll be fine. Now you made me dizzy**

**Tysean-Sorry**

**Abbey-Never mind that {We were falling still then I saw a few more barriers & I already know what happens when you re-enter the earth's atmosphere. And That's those -Spheres I'm talking about, Stratosphere, the lithosphere, the hemisphere, & etc... I'm not in school down here anymore so don't go judging me!**

**Abbey-Wait, is this safe**

**Tysean-Of Course it is... {We then came falling even faster} Wait a minute, No! (Whoosh!) We were shaking & Abbey was still shooting her Ice powers at the barriers. I still don't get what she's doing, but I did sooner. If she froze all barriers, She would have made an Artic Blast! Which then, her powers would condense from Ice, to water, to air then to the cloud, which then it will snow... I hope. We kept shaking every time we fall past anything that has something to do with the word, -Sphere! My head was on fire by re-entering the core so Abbey froze it to put it out.} **

**Tysean-Phew! Thanks, Abbey... Abbey? (Whoosh Again!) {Both of our heads would end up in flames fire! }Oh Please Oh please oh Please! I don't wanna be a headless like Ms. Bloodgood!**

**Abbey-Tysean, Calm own, I handle this like iron fist! {She freezzes my head & her head till the flames go out. I can tell it is getting harder for Abbey, cuz she can't hold those poor shaking arms any longer. Soon enough, we got out of the -spheres & we sky dove back to our house, but Debodicious is nowhere to be seen. We were then skydiving without no parachute! & no Helmet from the sky. It felt good!} **

**[Scene: Living Room]**

**{Suddenly there were BIG clouds floating & flying about. Robecca was asleep while Rhiley was about to dose off, but was suppose to be on look out for the signal...}**

**Rhiley-I wasn't asleep...I was Awake! Please don't tell the Principal, I- Suddenly, they saw a snowflake! Rhiley tried her best to not get excited & called the ghouls outside it was finally snowing. Rhiley tried to wake up Robecca**

**Robecca-What is it, Rhiley can't you see I'm trying to drown in my own disappointment?**

**Rhiley-(Smiles) Look back!**

**Robecca-Of course, but guess what? I'm not falling for your little tricks again. This Time I'll be ready**

**Rhiley-Robecca, Just look out the window!**

**Robecca-Fine. {Then she saw what it was came right before her very own eyes: Snow! Robecca literally Steamed out of the living room so she can go outside & play in the snow with the other ghouls.}**

**Rhiley-{She contacted me on the watch] Mission accomplished**

**Tysean-Yea, same here but one more thing?**

**Rhiley-Talk**

**Tysean-How long does it take to get a ride around here?! {Then I felt a certain car that was in the sky... it was mine! Now, it turned into another different weather jet. I hopped in along with Abbey & she was proud she broke the barrier.} Awesome job, Abbey!**

**Abbey-Aww, thanks Tysean. I couldn't have done this without you {We then flew so fast we almost thought we've gotten ourselves lost. We finally saw my house & I flew us back into the yard. It wasn't easy. We hanged a left and we then steered right into the pile of snow}**

**Frankie-Tysean, Abbey!**

**Draculaura-Are you alright**

**Abbey-Yes, we're fine... (The ghouls & their friends sighed sadly cuz they knew that they were gonna get bad news)**

**Tysean-Except we've got someone who have tried her best to make it snow & it worked! Know who she is?**

**Venus-You?**

**Tysean-No, why the heck would it be me-(Clears Throat), Excuse me, I'm sorry. That Someone who made it snow & never quits trying until she did it, always believed in herself & she helps others a lot!**

**Cleo-(Whisperes to Clawd & Deuce w/ Draculaura, & Frankie) Me?(Cleo points to herself)**

**Tysean-No, silly! {I gave Abbey my hand to walk down from behind that Tall tree cone} Ladies, This is Abbey. She is the one that made Ice go into snow**

**Abbey-(Whispers) But I still can't make snow!**

**Tysean-Yeah, that's probably true but do your powers again and have belief in yourself! {Abbey then did it & Now, She made snow, from a little bit of her magic! Robecca saw Abbey & was completely surprised over what she just heard.}**

**Robecca-Abbey? {Robecca flew over to Abbey & gave her a big hug.}, Oh Thank You, Abbey! This is great! I'm very happy for you!**

**Abbey-Aww shucks. It's nothing, really. All I have is just a little bit of support**

**Robecca-Yea, but it's more than that {She gave Abbey one more hug & Abbey hugged her back} Thank You**

**Abbey-You're Welcome**

**Robecca-And I'm very proud of you too**

**Abbey-Aww, Thank You Robecca. You're one of the nicest ghouls I've ever met**

**Draculaura-Hey, I thought I was one of the nicest ghouls she ever met**

**Clawd-You are. To me. And everyone else. Including Abbey**

**Draculaura-Okay, If she's one of the nicest ghouls, then what am I?**

**Bre-Draculaura, please don't start {Robecca then came & span me around in a hug. The snow is still Falling}**

**Tysean-I Told You I would keep my promise**

**Robecca-And Guess what? **

**Tysean-What?**

**Robecca-You Were right! {She then starts to kiss me on the nose when Toralei in the Background yelling "Ah-Hem!" at Robecca}, Sorry, Toralei**

**Toralei-Just you ghouls remember, he's mine!**

**Clawdeen-Fine. Whaaatever. {I Went to hug Rhiley and Apologized along with the brawl & everything & she did the same.}**

**Tysean-The yard looks a mess as well as it did last night! {It was nothing but white clouds & snow today. But it wasn't all bad. Why don't we make one more thing light up our morning?**

**Rhiley-Love to help, let's go!**

**Tysean-And Ghouls, you're helping too! {I pressed another button on Dicious & she stretched & span into a machine that looked like a Dish washer. {The ghouls took the big word Christmas and Tried to put it in that dish washer. As they did, they came out looking really Different, but so new. Frankie tries to fix the extension cords As Deuce tries to mend them. Rhiley went into that loser contestant's yard & took off with the 'K' for Kwanza.**

**[MINUTES LATER...]**

**(Contestant opens the door and See that the letter K is missing) **

**Contestant-HEY MOM! SOMEONE STOLE OUR LETTER K! NOW IT JUST SAYS WANZA! WHAT IN THE HELL IS A WANZA?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT A WANZA IS, WHAT THE HELL IS A WANZA?!... (Voice fades as he goes back inside & Closes the door)**

**[Scene: Front Yard of Tysean's house]**

**Rhiley-I've got the K {Rhiley placed the K after the R.}**

**Tysean-Yeah, but all we need is a D... Abbey!**

**Abbey-You ranged?**

**Tysean-May you make us a letter D please? **

**Abbey-No Problem {Abbey used her Ice powers to make a solid letter D. She have done it}**

**Draculaura-Oooh, I wanna put it up there, I wanna put it up on the roof! {The Roof Was fixed way much later before the day came out and the night gone away}, I've always wanted to say that...**

**Lagoona-Say What?**

**Draculaura-You'll see...**

**{Everyone got ready to hear what Draculaura is about to say}**

**Draculaura-Okay Here it comes! Tysean, give me that D! {Everyone was dead silent except for Heath, Manny, Hoodude & Invisibilly. They were laughing & smirking. Toralei & Clawd got mad at Draculaura for what she said. Toralei walked closer as Draculaura felt scared.} Uh, Tysean may you just give me the letter D please? (Clawd then walks up to her)**

**Tysean-That's better! {I slid the letter D to her and She climbed up on the roof & placed it with the Other Letters. It said: Merry Dark Christmas. Then Frankie shocked the extension cords & made the lights Shine Green, White, Red, & Blue on it. The colors that suit the colors were black but they replaced Blue with White & Green & That's what made the News Paper for this week.} Hey Toralei?**

**Toralei-Yes Tysean?**

**Tysean-Look (Points Up) ain't that a mistletoe? Hahaha! {Toralei laughed along with him.}**

**Toralei-Tysean, I only have two words for you**

**Tysean-Kiss Me?**

**Toralei-Yea but not quite**

**Tysean-I give up, what are the two words you have for me?**

**Toralei-Me-Ow! {Toralei Meowed and kissed me as I kissed her back. Heath wanted to bring Abbey to a fake mistletoe, which he did.} **

**Heath-Hey Baby?**

**Abbey-(Sighs) My Name not as Baby, it is Abbey!**

**Heath-I'm sorry. But hey baby-I mean Abbey, we're in the winter but if I could go back in time to get to know you before winter, I would make you fall **

**Tysean-(Chuckles) Ohh Man! You Heath is just as worse at picking up ladies like that Kid over down the street! {Abbey Froze Heath.}**

**Heath-(Moans in Ice trying to talk) To plain hard to get huh? I'm not gonna stop, till you're mine! **

**Tysean-Well, Looks like I got lots to talk about tomorrow during Literature Class at school.**

**Everyone-You Know It! Haha!**

**Manny-Tysean, Rhiley**

**Tysean & Rhiley-What, Manny?**

**Manny-There is something on Your faces**

**Tysean & Rhiley-(Groaned Angrily) SHUT UP, MANNY!**

**Manny-Moooo!**

**Tysean-I done Told You to stop doing that, It doesn't make you more attractive than you already are!**

**Manny-Hmph. Hater**

**Tysean-(Fakes Cough) Loser {And I just got head smacked by Lagoona}, Oww! Lagoona?!**

**Lagoona-Sorry**

**Tysean-This Ridiculous**

**Hoodude-Tysean?**

**Tysean-If the question is about what's on my face, then don't even bother!{Hoodude was about to open his mouth again when I stopped him. And don't bother asking why either! Hoodude put his hand down & Said "Never Mind" & I Smiled with Satisfaction.}**

**The End!**


End file.
